


Snapshots

by samsimpala



Series: The Messenger of God Saga [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 27,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsimpala/pseuds/samsimpala
Summary: An insight into Angela's and the Winchesters' lives when they're not hunting. A drabble series that takes place throughout The Messenger of God Saga.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Messenger of God Saga [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888270
Kudos: 6





	1. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Snapshots! These chapters won't be connected, so you can read them in any order you want :)

Sam sat on one of the motel beds, his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to get Dean out of his deal? He was wracking his brain, but he came up with jack squat, and let out a frustrated sigh. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He looked up to see Angela, dressed in a plain black tank top and gray sleep shorts. She was fresh out of the shower, still drying her hair with one of the towels provided by the motel. Sam couldn't help but stare at her…How did she manage to look so good while just drying her hair? Dean was right—he was in deep.

"Sam?" Angela's voice brought Sam back to reality.

Sam blinked a few times and straightened up. "U-uh, yeah?"

"I asked if you knew where Dean went," Angela replied.

"Right," Sam nodded, clearing his throat slightly. "Uh, he went to get food. Tacos, I think."

"Mmm," Angela hummed as she put the towel into a nearby hamper. She turned her head to look at Sam. "You doing okay, Sam?"

Sam's brows furrowed slightly. It was crazy how well she could read him. "Yeah, I'm—I'm fine," Sam assured.

Angela pursed her lips, unconvinced. "Okay," she nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sam. "Because, you know, if you're not…you can always talk to me about it."

Sam smiled softly. He found it so amazing that Angela was so willing to listen—despite having known him for only a year or so. Hell, sometimes he felt like he could talk to her about things that he could never talk to Dean about.

"I know," Sam nodded.

Angela looked up at him, brows raised slightly. "So, let me ask again, are you okay, Sam?"

Sam paused for a moment and sighed deeply. "W-what if I can't save Dean?" he whispered. "What if I can't stop him from going to Hell?"

Angela gently took Sam's hand in hers. "Sam, you're not doing this alone," she replied. "Dean—he didn't have to sell his soul to save me, but he did. I promise that I'm gonna work day and night to try and find a way to get him out of his deal. Don't ever think that you have to shoulder this alone, Sam,"

Sam looked down at Angela, his eyes full of emotion. She had only known them for a fairly short period of time, but she was more than willing to put her life on the line to help save his brother.

"You're always going to have me, Sam," she assured softly.

Sam's eyes flitted down to look at her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her…It would be so easy to. He watched as her tongue swiped across her bottom lip, wetting it slightly. Both Sam and Angela leaned in a bit, just centimeters away from each other. However, the door opened suddenly, causing them to jump apart, their cheeks tinted pink. Dean stood in the doorway holding fast food bags.

"Alright, guys, the food's here," Dean said as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He looked between Sam and Angela. "Um…Am I…Interrupting something?"

Angela cleared her throat slightly and stood up. "No, u-uh, no," she stammered slightly. Angela walked over to Dean and grabbed the bags, taking them to the table.

When Angela's back was turned Sam gave his brother his classic 'bitchface'. Dean cringed slightly and mouthed 'sorry'.


	2. Caught

Angela pulled up to the safe house that she and Sam were staying at for the time being. The two of them were still trying to find a way to get Dean back from Hell—to no avail. So far, the couple had come up with jack-squat, and both of them were getting more and more frustrated. Angela had gone out to get some groceries and supplies, while Sam chose to stay behind and continue researching.

Angela threw the Impala into park and got out. She grabbed the grocery bags out of the trunk and walked up to the front door, opening it with her free hand.

"Sam?" she called out as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

Maybe Sam was asleep—God knows he needed the rest. Angela walked to the kitchen and placed the bags on the small island. She was putting the groceries away when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Angela stopped her task, turned around, and walked towards the object she had noticed. She frowned as she got closer, noticing that it was a woman's shoe—and not one she owned.

"Sam?" Angela called out again as she picked up the shoe. "Sammy?"

Angela's frown deepened as she walked towards the room that she was sharing with Sam. Clothes were strewn throughout the hallway and Angela could feel the bile rising in her throat. This couldn't be happening, not again…Angela stopped in front of the door. She could barely breathe as her hand gripped the doorknob tightly.

Angela felt tears well up in her eyes as she twisted the doorknob quietly. Angela pushed the door open as quietly as she possibly could, and was met with the sight of Sam and Ruby having sex in their shared bed. Again. Angela let choked out a sob, causing Sam and Ruby to look in her direction.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, crap," he cursed as he climbed off of Ruby.

"What. The. Hell." Angela glared between Sam and Ruby.

"Angie," Sam started as he pulled on his boxers. "Angie, I-I can explain!"

Angela turned on her heel and quickly wiped away her tears. He promised. He _promised_ her that he wouldn't see Ruby anymore.

"Save it," Angela ground out, not bothering to look at Sam.

Angela grabbed her duffle bag that she kept packed for hunts and headed towards the front door of the house. Sam chased after her as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Angie!" he called after her.

Angela clenched her jaw and stopped in the doorway. She turned to face Sam, practically shaking with anger. "You promised," her voice cracked slightly. "You promised me that you wouldn't see her anymore, Sam!"

"I know," Sam replied desperately. "Please, l-let's just talk. Please."

Angela shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. "No. We talked the first time it happened." She replied. "I'm leaving."

Sam's face fell. "No, please, Angie, I swear—

"Your word means nothing to me." Angela interrupted. "You broke the most important promise you made, Sam! No. I'm done, no more second chances."

"Angie—

"Look, you wanted to be with her so badly," Angela replied, her voice venomous. "Now you can. Nothing's stopping you."

Angela turned around and walked out the door. Sam quickly ran after her, catching up quickly.

"Angie, please," he begged. "We can fix this, w-we don't have to give up. Angie, I love you, please."

Angela scoffed. "Love me?" she raised a brow. "Seriously? God, for someone so smart, you are so dumb."

"At least tell me where you're going?" Sam asked.

Angela shook her head. "No." she replied. "And don't try calling me either."

"Angie—

Angela clenched her jaw angrily. God, he just wouldn't give up, would he? She rounded on him and punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious easily.

~/~\~

After walking for a few miles, Angela had finally managed to find an abandoned car. She took out her knife, jimmied the door open, and quickly hot-wired the car. She wished more than anything that Dean was here… He would have been able to knock some sense into Sam, that's for sure.

Angela made sure to ditch her phones, that way Sam wouldn't be able to reach her. The last thing she needed was him blowing up her phone. Angela high-tailed it to Sioux Falls and made it there by midnight. Throughout the entire drive, she felt numb—like she was on autopilot the entire time.

Angela parked in front of Bobby's house and walked up to the front door. She knocked a few times and waited for the older hunter to open the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a confused looking Bobby.

Bobby's brows furrowed slightly. "Angie, what are you doin' here? Where's Sam?"

At the mere mention of his name, Angela broke down. Bobby became even more confused and quickly pulled Angela inside. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed. Bobby rubbed small circles on her back and sighed deeply.

"Kid, what the hell happened?" he murmured.


	3. Open Your Eyes

They had managed to escape Sioux Falls General and were now at Rufus's cabin. Sam was sitting by Angela's bedside while Dean and Bobby were watching TV. Sam took Angela's hand in his and his eyes were full of worry. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?

Sam squeezed her hand gently. "Angie, wake up," he pleaded softly. "Please, you _have_ to wake up."

After a few moments, Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. He let go of her hand and stood up. Sam made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"You know you're not supposed to be putting a lot of weight on your ankle, right?" Dean commented as he continued to watch TV.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm just getting a glass of water for when Angie wakes up." She defended.

"Well, you're supposed to be resting too, Sammy," Dean retorted.

"You're all supposed to be on bed rest, you idjits," Bobby interjected.

Sam ignored Dean and Bobby as he grabbed the glass of water and left without another word. He walked back to the room he shared with Angela. He set the glass of water down on the bedside table and sat back down on the chair next to the bed. Sam took Angela's hand in his again and kissed her knuckles.

"Please wake up," Sam practically begged. "Please, just, open your eyes."

As if on cue, Angela's eyes blinked open slowly, causing Sam to perk up slightly.

"Angie?" he asked hopefully.

Angela just groaned slightly as she tried to sit up. Sam gently stopped her.

"No, no, don't get up," Sam instructed softly.

"Sam?" Angela asked, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. "What happened?"

"Edgar," Sam answered. "He knocked you out, you suffered pretty bad head trauma." He added as he grabbed the glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Angela took the glass gratefully. "Thanks, Sammy." She replied before she took a sip from the glass. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day," Sam replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A little groggy." Angela shrugged. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled slightly. "Just a sprained ankle, I'm fine." He assured. "You don't have to worry about me, baby."

"I'm always going to worry about you. It's in my nature." Angela replied. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Lie down with me."

Sam's smile grew and he lied down next to Angela. Angela rested her head against his chest and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Sammy." Angela murmured, relishing in the heat that his body provided.

Sam ran his hand through her hair gently. "You never have to thank me for taking care of you," Sam replied. "I'm your boyfriend. It's what I do."

Angela leaned up slightly and kissed Sam softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam replied after they broke the kiss. "I'm so glad that you're okay, baby." He added. "By the way, how's your head?"

Angela shrugged slightly. "It hurts a little," she admitted.

Sam's brows furrowed slightly in concern. "Well, do you need anything?"

"I just need to be here with you," Angela replied, snuggling closer to him.

"You're so cheesy." Sam chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate slightly.

Angela grinned up at him. "You love it."

Sam pecked Angela on the lips. "You're right. Now, get some sleep, okay?"

"Mm, not gonna be a problem." She smiled, closing her eyes.


	4. First Date

Sam stood in front of the mirror in the motel bathroom. He was _finally_ going on his first official date with Angela since they kissed on Christmas. He was oddly nervous…why was he nervous? He's fought freakin' _monsters_ for God's sake!

"Don't be nervous," Sam muttered to himself, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door, startling Sam from his thoughts.

"Sam?" Angela asked. "Are you okay?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry, I-I'll be right out," he replied, opening the bathroom door.

Angela stood on the other side of the door, a small smile on her face. She wore a pretty gray sweater, black jeans, and black boots that came up to her ankles. Her makeup was minimal—she wore eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip gloss. Her hair was pulled into a side braid. She looked _amazing_.

"W-wow," Sam stuttered. "You look great, Angie."

Angela blush ever so slightly. "Thanks, Sam." She murmured. "You look really great, too." She added, pointing out his dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Thanks," Sam returned her soft smile with one of his own.

"Are you two just gonna stand there looking all lovey-dovey, or are you gonna go on your date?" Dean asked from his spot on one of the motel beds.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. "Yeah, we're going, I just need the keys," Sam replied, walking out of the bathroom and around Angela.

"Fine, but you know the rules, Sammy," Dean warned as he tossed the keys to Sam.

Sam caught the keys and sighed. "Scratch the car and I'm dead."

"And don't have sex in my car!" Dean added sternly.

Sam ignored Dean and took Angela's hand in his. "You ready?" he asked her.

Angela stood on her toes and kissed Sam's cheek. "More than ready."

Dean threw Sam a thumbs-up as the couple walked out the door. Sam looked down at Angela as they walked towards the Impala.

"Seriously," Sam smiled gently. "You look amazing, Angie."

Angela smiled, almost shyly, the blush returning to her cheeks. "Thanks, Sammy," she replied. "You know, it sounds silly, but I was kinda nervous about our date…"

"Really?" Sam asked, earning a nod from Angela as he opened the passenger side door for her. "So was I," he admitted after he slipped into the driver's seat.

"It's just been so long since I've been on a _real_ date," Angela noted.

Sam's brows furrowed. "What? That's crazy." He replied. "You're freakin' gorgeous, a-and super badass!"

Angela's blush deepened. "You're too nice to me," she replied shyly as Sam started driving.

"Seriously, Angie, any guy would be lucky to date you," Sam assured.

"Thanks, Sammy," Angela leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Of course," Sam murmured. "I mean every word, Angie."

It didn't take long for Sam to pull up to the quaint little Italian restaurant. Angela looked up at Sam, her eyes bright with excitement.

"This place looks _so_ cute!" Angela commented excitedly.

Sam grinned and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, helping Angela out. Angela closed the door and grinned up at Sam.

"This place looks great," she said seriously.

Sam leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Only the best for you."

Angela pulled Sam into the restaurant. She frowned slightly when she saw that the lobby was packed with people waiting for a table. Sam and Angela weaved through the people and up to the hostess podium.

"H-how long is the wait?" Sam asked.

"Um, about an hour," the young hostess replied apologetically.

Sam and Angela looked at each other.

"Sammy, let's just go to the diner across the street," Angela suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean, we always go to diners."

"Sam, fancy little places like this aren't really 'us' anyway." Angela reasoned. "Come on." She tugged on his hand.

"I just wanted our first date to be special." Sam sighed deeply as they walked out of the restaurant.

"It is special," Angela assured. "It's our _first date_ , Sam. That's special already."

Sam cracked a smile. "You always know how to put a positive spin on things."

"It's a gift." Angela grinned cheekily.

Sam chuckled and opened the passenger door for Angela. Sam got into the driver's seat and the couple drove the short distance to the diner. They walked into the building and sat at a booth.

"This is nice," Angela noted as she looked around. "Quiet. I like it."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, a young brunette waitress walked up to their booth. "Hi, my name is Harper, and I'll be your waitress." She smiled broadly. "What can I get y'all?"

"Sammy, let's share a milkshake," Angela suggested.

Sam grinned at Angela. She was so freakin' adorable. "Can we get a large chocolate milkshake? And some fries?" Sam asked Harper.

Harper nodded. "Of course! If you want anything else, just holler!" she replied before bouncing off.

Sam and Angela happily shared their milkshake and fries while the talked and joked with each other. They hadn't even realized how long they had been talking until Harper came up to their booth.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing in a few minutes," Harper apologized.

"Oh, no problem," Sam assured, quickly paying the tab. He stood up and helped Angela out of the booth. "Sorry about that." Sam smiled apologetically at Harper.

The couple left the diner hand-in-hand. They got into the Impala and started driving towards the motel. When they parked, Angela went to get out, but Sam stopped her.

"I had a really good time tonight." Sam murmured sincerely.

Angela smiled. "Me too, Sammy."

Sam paused for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Angela. She immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but it quickly became more passionate and heated.

Angela pulled away slightly. "Backseat?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes. Her lips were slightly swollen from kissing.

"Backseat." Sam nodded.


	5. Rules of Engagement

Sam sat at the table in the shabby motel room, looking at his laptop. Dean walked in carrying a six-pack of beer and a bag of groceries.

Dean set the groceries and beer down on the table, frowning as he looked around. "Where's Angie?"

"I sent her to the library," Sam replied, not looking up from the laptop.

Dean's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Sam finally looked up at Dean. "Because," he hesitated. "I'm looking up where I can buy an engagement ring in town."

Dean looked slightly surprised. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, a-and I was hoping you'd help me look for a ring at the jewelry store…"

Dean's brows raised slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sam replied obviously. "This is what _normal_ brothers do, right?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled a lopsided smile. "Hey, there's a jewelry store near the grocery store. Let's check it out."

Sam grinned and closed his laptop. "Alright, yeah, l-let's go." He stood up.

Dean quickly put the groceries away before he and Sam walked out to the Impala. The brothers got into their respective seats, and Dean started the car.

"So, you're _finally_ popping the question?" Dean smirked proudly.

"Yeah," Sam couldn't stop the grin that started to form. "I don't know exactly when I'm gonna ask her, but, I want it to be special."

"She's gonna say 'yes' no matter what," Dean replied naturally.

"I sure hope so," Sam replied nervously. "I've screwed up majorly in the past—the fact that she's still with me is a freakin' miracle."

"She's gonna say yes," Dean assured. "She loves you more than anything, man."

Sam smiled softly. "I'm really lucky." He murmured. "And I'll be even luckier if she says 'yes.'"

"When." Dean corrected as they pulled into the parking lot. "It's about time you bought a ring." He added.

"I-I've been nervous," Sam admitted. "It's a big step."

Dean snorted as he and Sam got out of the Impala. "You've got nothing to be nervous about, Sammy, I promise."

"You'd be nervous, too!" Sam argued as they walked into the quaint shop.

"I'm surprised that _she_ hasn't proposed to _you_ ," Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes as they walked towards the counter filled with various rings of shapes and sizes.

"How about that one?" Dean pointed to a simple diamond ring.

Sam shook his head. "No, it's too plain." He muttered. "I want something unique." He added as he continued to browse. Finally, his eyes widened. "This is the one!"

Sam was pointing to a ring with a white gold band with a pear-shaped emerald gemstone. It was _perfect_. Unique, elegant, but not too flashy.

Dean's brows furrowed slightly. "What's so special about emeralds? I thought girls like diamonds and whatnot."

"Angie and I were both born on May 2nd," Sam explained. "It's our birthstone. So she'll always have a piece of me with her."

"Man, that is straight out of a chick-flick," Dean muttered.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Excuse me," he called out to the salesman that was nearby.

The middle-aged salesman walked over and smiled at Sam. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Can I, uh, please get the emerald ring?" Sam asked, pointing at it.

"Popping the question?" the salesman asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam grinned excitedly as the salesman rang up the ring and put it in a velvet box. "She's the girl of my dreams."

"It's a beautiful ring. She's a fortunate woman." The salesman replied. "Now, that will be $1500." He added, causing Dean to whistle slightly.

Sam pulled out his fake credit card and handed it to the man. "I'm the lucky one." He replied.

"Congratulations, sir," the salesman handed back the credit card.

"Thanks," Sam replied sincerely. He opened the black velvet box and showed Dean.

Dean grinned proudly. "She's gonna love it, Sammy." He noted sincerely. "I'm proud of you, little brother."


	6. My Heaven Is With You

Sam and Angela were lying in one of the motel beds. Dean was currently out at one of the local bars, leaving the couple by themselves in the motel room. Angela was tracing patterns on Sam's chest with her finger.

"Were you really happy with Tyler?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Angela frowned and sat up, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sam, what's brought this on?"

Sam sighed heavily. "In your heaven with Tyler, you looked really happy and at home." 

"Sam, I _was_ happy back then," Angela started. "But I'm happy now. Happier than I have _ever_ been in my life, baby. Why are you getting so worked up about one memory you happened to see?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, I—I guess seeing you so happy with someone else kind of hurt." 

"Sam, I'm going to have happy memories with Tyler. I dated him for four years, and…at one point I thought we were going to get married." Angela explained. "I mean, don't you think some of your memories in heaven would be with Jessica?"

Sam paused for a few moments before he eventually nodded. "Yeah, I do have some great memories of her." He murmured.

"Exactly. And that's okay." Angela smiled softly. "While I do have some good memories with Tyler, I have hundreds and hundreds of amazing memories with you." She added. "Here, look at it like this, you had memories in Heaven that upset Dean, right?"

Sam's brows furrowed slightly. "Yeah…"

"But those memories don't mean that you love Dean any less, right?" Angela interrupted. "I mean, you enjoyed the time you spent on your own, but you never meant to hurt Dean, right?"

"Right." Sam nodded.

"Exactly." Angela smiled softly. "And I never meant to hurt you, honey."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I'm overreacting."

"I don't _ever_ want you to think that I'm not happy with you, baby. Because I am, and you, you are my home, Sam Winchester." Angela murmured.

Sam smiled softly at Angela. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up over nothing."

Angela leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around Angela, kissing her deeply. "I love you, too."


	7. For the Very First Time

Sam and Angela were in the motel room while Dean was out on a supply run. Currently, Sam and Angela were researching ways to get Dean out of his deal. Books and papers littered the little kitchenette table.

Sam looked up from his book and stared at Angela. He watched as Angela bit her nails while she read her book. Sam noticed all the little quirks that Angela had. Like the way she played with her hair when she was nervous, or the way she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. He loved all these little quirks that Angela had. He _loved_ Angela. Sam's eyes widened in realization. They had only been dating for a few months, but, he _loved_ her.

"Sam, you're staring," Angela commented, breaking Sam from his thoughts.

Sam smiled softly at Angela. "I love you."

Angela's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

"I love you, Angela," Sam repeated.

Angela grinned. She had wanted to say those three little words, but she's been too nervous—they had never said, 'I love you' to each other before. She was afraid that maybe it was too soon, but clearly, Sam felt the same way she did.

"Angie?" Sam asked nervously. "S-say something, _please_."

A smile formed on Angela's lips. "I love you too, Sammy."

Sam grinned and got out of his chair. He walked over to Angela and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"I know it's only been a few months, but God, Angela, I love you more than anything," Sam whispered against her lips.

Angela held Sam's face in her hands. "I love you too, Sam, so damn much."


	8. Baby On the Way

Sam and Angela had been living at the motel in Kermit, Texas for about a month now. When Dean and Castiel disappeared after killing Dick Roman, Sam and Angela pretty lost—and that's how they found themselves here. Since they arrived in town, the couple found a sense of normalcy, and they were happy.

~/~\~

Currently, Angela was bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. For the past week, Angela had been getting violently ill… she couldn't remember the last time she had been this sick.

Sam cracked the bathroom door open, his brows furrowed in concern. "Baby, are you okay?"

Angela stood up and flushed the toilet. "I don't think I've ever been this sick, Sammy." She replied as she made her way to the sink.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor, Angie," Sam suggested as Angela washed her hands.

Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush. "They're just gonna tell me to rest and drink fluids." She retorted before she started brushing her teeth.

Sam sighed deeply, knowing that his wife could be stubborn. "Please, Angie? It would _really_ put my mind at ease."

Angela looked at Sam and groaned. Damn, he was good at using the puppy-dog eyes. "Fine." She conceded. "But I'm telling you, it's gonna be a waste of time."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"This is stupid," Angela complained.

"It's not stupid, baby." Sam chuckled. "This is quite literally what they're here for."

"They're just gonna tell that it's a stomach bug!" Angela retorted.

Sam was about to say something when the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Angela Winchester?" she asked, looking around the room.

Angela sighed deeply and stood up. Sam went to follow her, but she quickly stopped him.

"Sammy, I'm a big girl." She assured. "I can handle a doctor's appointment by myself."

Sam sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. At least she was willing to see the doctor now. Sam sat back down and picked up a magazine as the doctor led Angela into one of the exam rooms.

~/~\~

"So, what seems to be the issue, Mrs. Winchester?" the doctor asked curiously.

Angela sat on the bed and sighed. "It's probably just a stomach bug, but for the past week I've been throwing up every day."

The doctor nodded as she wrote something down. "How often does it happen each day?"

"It varies." Angela shrugged. "And I haven't eaten anything weird. It kinda just started one day."

"Mmm." The doctor hummed. "When was the date of your last period?"

Angela thought for a moment. That was a really good question… Her last period was… oh, crap. It was about six weeks ago. "Um… six weeks ago." Angela shrugged.

The doctor raised a brow. "And when was your next cycle due to start?"

"Two weeks ago," Angela answered.

"Are your cycles usually irregular?"

Angela shook her head. "No, they're always pretty regular."

The doctor nodded, writing something down. "Okay Mrs. Winchester, I'm going to perform an ultrasound."

Angela's eyes widened. "W-what? No way, I-I can't be _pregnant!"_

"I just want to be sure." The doctor assured gently. "Now, please, lie down and lift up your shirt."

Angela did as she was told as the doctor set up the ultrasound machine. If she _was_ pregnant… how was she gonna tell Sam? They haven't even been married for a year! They weren't ready!

"This might be a little cold," the doctor warned, breaking Angela from her thoughts. The doctor squirted some of the gel onto Angela's stomach.

"I can't be pregnant," Angela stressed. "My husband and I—we're not ready!"

The doctor chuckled. "That's what _everyone_ says at first." She replied as she rubbed the transducer probe on Angela's stomach.

"Yeah, but, like… we're _really_ not ready," Angela replied.

The doctor looked at the monitor. "Well, Mrs. Winchester, it looks like you're about five weeks pregnant."

Angela's eyes widened, and she looked up at the monitor. "Oh, my God."

"The baby is about the size of an orange seed." The doctor added. "Congratulations, Mrs. Winchester, you're going to be a mother."

Angela was shocked, but she was even more shocked when she realized that she wasn't upset.

~/~\~

Angela walked back into the waiting room, nervousness clear on her face. Sam stood up immediately, brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sam asked concernedly.

"Can we talk outside?" Angela asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Of course." Sam nodded, taking her hand in his.

The couple walked outside and sat on a nearby bench.

"Angie, you're freaking me out." Sam broke the silence. "What did the doctor say?"

Angela took a deep breath. "Sam, I'm—I'm pregnant." She answered, fidgeting slightly. "I'm about five weeks along."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "A baby? W-we're having a baby?"

Angela nodded, still fidgeting nervously. Sam beamed and leaned down, kissing Angela deeply. Sam smiled throughout the kiss and pulled away.

Angela looked confused. "Y-you're not upset?"

Sam's brows furrowed. "Why the hell would I be upset? Angie, we're gonna be _parents!_ I'm—I've never been happier."

Angela smiled in relief. She was absolutely crazy to think that Sam would be upset. "We're gonna be parents." 


	9. I Remember

Sam sat on the edge of the motel bed, his head in his hands. Ever since he got his soul back, memories from the past year had been leaking through the wall in his head. Sam let out a broken sob as he remembered almost beating Angela to death. How could she forgive him for that—let alone _love_ him? It seemed like all he did was put her through crap.

As if on cue, the motel door opened, and Angela walked in, coming back from her jog. She had been on bed rest until Castiel healed her injuries and she wanted to get back into fighting shape as quickly as possible. Sam ran a hand over his face and cleared his throat, trying to cover up the fact that he had been crying just moments before. He looked up at his girlfriend and forced a smile.

"Hey, babe." Sam greeted, his voice still slightly hoarse.

Angela's brows furrowed and she sat down next to Sam. "Baby, are you okay?"

"What?" Sam frowned slightly. "Of course I'm okay, Angie."

Angela took note of Sam's red and puffy eyes. She sighed deeply and took his hand in hers. "Come on, baby." She replied softly. "Talk to me."

Sam sighed deeply. Why did he even bother trying to keep this from Angela? He _knew_ it was no use, that she'd see right through him.

"I'm starting to remember stuff…" Sam admitted. "From the past year."

Angela's brows shot up in concern. "What—oh my God, th-the wall that Death put up in your head. Is it collapsing?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, baby, I think the memories are coming back naturally." He assured. "But… Angie, w-what I did to you—how could you forgive me, and so quickly?"

Angela pursed her lips. "Because, deep down, I knew it wasn't _really_ you, Sammy. You with a soul and you without a soul are two very different people."

"But, I-I put you in the hospital." Sam retorted. "I almost _killed_ you, Angela."

"Sam, you're not hearing what I'm saying." Angela shook her head. "To me, that guy who hurt me was a completely different person. Sure, he looked like you, but that's the _only_ similarity." She explained. "I've forgiven you already, so try to forgive yourself, baby."

Sam immediately pulled Angela close to him and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll try, Angie." He whispered. "But it'll take some time."

Angela leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll be there to help you along the way."

Sam smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind Angela's ear. "I love you, so damn much."

"I love you too, Sammy." Angela smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What the hell would I do without you?" he asked quietly.

"Well, hopefully, we'll never have to find out." Angela giggled.

Sam grinned and pulled Angela to lie down with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sam still didn't know what he did to deserve Angela, but hell, he wasn't gonna question it.


	10. Truce

Sam and Dean stood outside the motel room after being kicked out by Garth. Sam ran a hand over his face and started pacing nervously.

Dean watched his brother and sighed heavily "Sam—

Sam stopped and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "No, Dean! I don't want to hear it!" he snapped. "My wife is hurting, and I can't be with her because _we're_ the ones stressing her out! So, just… don't, Dean."

Dean just pursed his lips and nodded as Sam started to pace again.

~/~\~

After about 15 to 20 minutes, Garth came out of the motel room. The brothers walked over to them, obviously concerned.

"How is she?" Sam asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Garth assured. "She's resting."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God." He breathed. "Thank you, Garth, seriously."

"Of course, Sam," Garth replied. "But, whatever you guys have going on, you need to put aside. Your primary concern needs to be Angie and the baby."

"Definitely." Sam agreed. "Is… Is it okay to see her?"

Garth looked at the brother and contemplated the question. "Yeah, yeah, just keep it light, okay?"

Sam nodded and clapped Garth on the shoulder. "Thanks again, Garth."

~/~\~

Sam and Dean walked into the motel room quietly. Angela was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sam quickly walked over and sat on the bed next to her while Dean stood a few feet away from the bed, a wave of guilt washing over him.

Sam gently ran his hand through Angela's hair, causing her to stir ever so slightly.

"Sammy?" she asked groggily.

"Shh…" Sam hushed gently. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Angela nodded and nuzzled her face into her pillow, quickly falling back to sleep. Sam leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple.

Dean let out another sigh and walked closer to the bed. "Sam—

"I was serious out there, Dean." Sam quickly interjected. "I don't want to hear it. You can still be pissed at us for not looking for you, but, stow your crap. And I'll stow mine because I just care about Angie and my baby being safe."

Dean looked down at the floor and nodded. "Right. Got it." He muttered. "I'll, uh, leave you guys alone for a bit. I _am_ sorry, Sam."

Sam just nodded in acknowledgment. Dean walked out of the room as Sam kicked his shoes off and lied down next to Angela, throwing an arm over her waist.


	11. First Valentine's Day

Sam worried his lip nervously as he worked on tying his tie. It was Valentine's Day, and more importantly—it was his _first_ Valentine's Day with Angela, and he wanted it to be _perfect_. Currently, Dean was setting up a candlelit picnic in a nearby park.

"Angie are you almost ready?" Sam asked, his back facing the motel bathroom door.

"Just five more minutes, Sammy!" she called from the motel bathroom. "I promise!"

Sam chuckled as he shrugged on his black blazer. He ran his hands through his hair so that it was somewhat neat. He let out a nervous breath and turned towards the bathroom when he heard the door creak open. Angela stood in the doorway wearing a simple little black dress. It fit her perfectly, stopping just above her knees. She had paired it with black flats, some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. To top it all off, her hair fell in loose curls, framing her face perfectly. Sam's jaw practically dropped as he looked at her, he was _speechless_. She looked breathtaking.

"Sammy?" Angela asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"U-uh, sorry, I just—you look beautiful," Sam replied, walking over to her. "Beyond beautiful. There aren't any words to describe just how _amazing_ you look, Angie."

Angela blushed slightly and looked down at her shoes. "Thanks, Sam." She practically whispered.

Sam walked closer to her and hooked his finger under his chin, making her look up at him. "Hey, don't shy away from me." He murmured, a soft smile on his face. "You're gorgeous. I mean, you render me freakin' speechless, Angela."

Her blush deepened, and she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Sammy. You clean up pretty nice, yourself."

Sam chuckled and hooked his arm with hers. "Thanks, baby. You know, it's uh, it's been a while since I've celebrated Valentine's Day." He admitted as they walked out of the motel room.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Me too. Before I met you, I had sworn off the holiday ever since, well…"

"Yeah." Sam murmured, looking down at Angela. He was absolutely mesmerized by her.

"You're staring again, Sam." Angela chuckled.

A blush started to tint Sam's cheeks. "Sorry. You just… you're really beautiful."

"Thank you," Angela replied sincerely. "So… is there any way I can get you to tell me where we're going?" she smiled sweetly.

Sam shook his head, laughing slightly. "Nice try. But, no, it's a surprise."

Angela pouted playfully. "Oh, _fine_."

~/~\~

"Okay," Sam grinned. "We're here."

Angela's eyes widened as she looked at the sight before her. A picnic blanket was laid out nicely, candles on each corner. There was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. A nearby radio played soft, romantic music.

"How… Sam, how the hell did you do this?!" Angela looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Sam grinned, absolutely elated that Angela liked it. "Dean set it up."

"Seriously?" Angela asked, brows raised.

"Seriously." Sam nodded.

"You know, for someone who complains about chick flick moments, he sure does participate in a lot of them." Angela quipped.

Sam threw his head back in laughter. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's secretly obsessed with rom-coms." He agreed. Sam leaned down and kissed Angela sweetly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Angela Morgan."

Angela smiled softly up at her boyfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam Winchester."


	12. Baby Names

Angela was lying on the motel bed, using Sam's laptop. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled. "Hey, babe." She greeted.

Sam closed the front door and shrugged off his jacket. "Hey." He smiled softly.

"Where's Dean?" Angela asked curiously.

Sam rolled his eyes as he lied down next to Angela. "Still at the bar." He scoffed. "What're you looking at?"

"Baby names." She answered simply.

Sam raised his brows. "Angie, there's still a few months until the baby's due…"

"I know," Angela replied. "But ever since Cas told us that we're having a baby girl… I don't know. I've been _obsessed_ with looking at names."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Find any good ones?"

"Mm, nothing that I've fallen in love with." Angela sighed. "I want something where we can give her a cute nickname."

"How about Elizabeth?" Sam suggested. "There are loads of nicknames we could call her."

Angela pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I like that more as a middle name," she replied. "Oh, how about Calliope?"

Sam furrowed his brows slightly. "Calliope?"

"You don't like it?" Angela frowned.

"It's… Different, that's for sure."

"Okay," Angela sighed. "Um… Rebecca?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "Reminds me of Becky."

"Okay, fair." Angela agreed. "Lorelei?"

"Lorelei was the name of that actress in the parallel universe Dean and I got stuck in," Sam replied.

Angela ran a hand over her face. "Right." She muttered. "Tessa?"

"Name of a reaper we've encountered."

"Other people don't have these kinds of issues when thinking of baby names," Angela grumbled.

"I know, baby." Sam comforted. "We'll figure it out Angie, I promise. But until then, we'll just keep calling her Peanut." He smiled.

Angela smiled back at her husband and kissed him softly. "You're right. But, I'm still gonna keep looking at names tonight."


	13. False Alarm

Angela sat on the motel bed eating kettle corn as she watched TV. They were on the road to check out the Men of Letters bunker and decided to stop at a motel for the night. The brothers were currently out picking up some baby supplies—per Angela's request.

Angela frowned as she started to feel her muscles tightening across her belly. The feeling wasn't incredibly painful, but it did cause her to worry a bit. Was she going into early labor? Should she call Sam? Or was it nothing to be worried about?

Angela bit her lip nervously and pulled out her phone, dialing Sam's number. "Sammy?" she asked after two rings.

 _"Hey, baby."_ His voice rang through. _"We just finished shopping. What's up?"_

"Um… it could be nothing, but I think I'm having contractions." She replied nervously.

 _"What?!"_ Sam replied frantically.

"I'm packing my hospital bag, but you need to get here quickly," Angela replied. "Or else I'm hot-wiring a car and I'm driving to the hospital myself."

 _"Okay, Angie, baby."_ Sam tried to calm her down. _"Just sit tight, we'll be at the motel in, like, 10 minutes."_

"Sam, I—I might not have 10 minutes!" she exclaimed. "And I am not having our baby in a dirty motel room!"

 _"Okay, okay,"_ Sam assured. _"We'll be there as soon as possible. Okay?"_

"Okay." Angela took a deep breath. "I love you."

 _"I love you, too,"_ Sam replied. _"I love you so much, baby."_

Angela hung up and sat on the edge of one of the beds, shaking her leg nervously.

~/~\~

Dean looked over at his brother, brows furrowed as Sam pocketed his phone. "Everything okay?" Dean asked concernedly.

Sam let out a shaky breath. "Angie, uh, she might be going i-into labor…" Sam stammered. "So, we, uh… we need to hurry up."

"Alright." Dean nodded, pressing harder on the gas pedal. "You're having a baby, little brother."

~/~\~

Sam and Dean burst into the motel room, clearly in a panic. The brothers frowned when they saw Angela sitting on the bed casually.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion. "Babe?"

Angela looked over, her brows shooting up. "Oh, Sam! Wow, that was fast."

"Uh… yeah." He replied obviously. "I thought you were going into labor!"

"About that…" Angela smiled sheepishly. "I looked it up and it turns out they were Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Braxton _what?"_ Dean frowned, confused.

"Braxton Hicks." She replied. "They're basically false contractions."

Dean looked even more confused. "Your body does that to itself?"

"Pregnancy is a wild ride." Angela shrugged.

"Right." Dean nodded. "I need a drink."

Sam walked over and sat next to Angela on the bed. "I was scared as hell." He admitted. "I really thought we were about to have a baby, and i-it was terrifying."

"I know." Angela agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Soon we're gonna be responsible for a whole person."


	14. Doubt

Sam walked into the bedroom he shared with Angela in the bunker, frowning when he noticed that she was still awake.

"Angie, what're you doing awake?" he asked curiously as he started to strip down to his boxers.

"I could ask you the same question." Angela countered, avoiding Sam's question.

Sam lied down next to Angela and propped himself up with his elbow. "I was looking through the Men of Letters library." He replied. "Now are you gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

Angela sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. "It's stupid."

"Whatever's upsetting you, I promise it's not stupid," Sam assured.

"You don't even know what _it_ is!" Angela argued.

"Well…" Sam pursed his lips. "You could always _tell_ me."

Angela rolled her eyes and huffed slightly. "Fine." She mumbled. "Do you think I'm gonna be a good mom?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

Sam frowned, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Angie… of course, you're going to be a good mom." He assured firmly. "Come on, tell me exactly what's going on in the pretty head of yours."

Angela shifted slightly and looked up at her husband. "It's just… I don't know how to be a mom. I never had a strong female role model in my life. My mom died, I-I didn't have any older siblings, I don't have anyone's example to follow." She explained. "What if I end up being a _terrible_ mom?"

"I didn't really have a good example to follow either. I mean, my dad was… he was more of a drill sergeant, a-and I don't want to end up like him." Sam confided. "Look, baby, I've seen how you are with kids. You're going to be an _amazing_ mother. We're going to make mistakes—that's inevitable. But you're going to be a great mother. I know it."

"Our baby is so lucky to have a father like you." Angela smiled softly.

"And our baby is beyond lucky to have a mother like you," Sam assured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Having doubts is normal, Angie, hell—I have them all the time. But we're going to do our best as parents, and our daughter is gonna have the best family ever."

"I love you." Angela smiled up at Sam.

"I love you too, baby," Sam replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You need to be willing to talk to me about this stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Angela nodded.

"Good. Can't have you getting stuck in your own head." Sam replied as he wrapped his arm around Angela. "Get some sleep, Angie."

"Goodnight, Sammy." She murmured, cuddling closer to him.


	15. Green-Eyed Monster

Sam, Dean, and Angela were currently at a local bar, relaxing after their latest hunt. Sam and Dean sat at their table as Angela stood at the bar, waiting to order the next round of drinks. Sam stared as a particularly good-looking man started to talk to Angela.

"Dude, you're staring," Dean commented, pulling Sam back to reality.

"I'm _not_ staring…" Sam replied unconvincingly.

Dean scoffed. "Yes, you are. And it's creepy."

"He's a stranger. I'm just looking out for her." Sam defended.

"One, Angie is a grown-ass woman. She can defend herself, Sammy." Dean retorted. "Two, it looks like they're flirting with _each other."_

Sam just huffed in response. It _did_ look like Angela was flirting back with the guy… as much as Sam hated to admit it.

"Admit it, Sammy," Dean smirked. "You're _jealous."_

Sam immediately felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I am _not_ jealous, Dean."

"Right." Dean scoffed. "So, you're not gonna care if she goes home with that guy?"

Sam paused. He hadn't really thought of _that_ possibility. "No, I—I mean, it's her choice." Sam shrugged weakly.

"Mmm." Dean hummed, eyeing his younger brother.

Sam just cleared his throat as Angela walked back to the table carrying two drinks.

"You didn't want another drink?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"Um…" Angela trailed off as she set the drinks down in front of the brothers. "I'm actually heading out. I met this guy, and… we really hit it off."

"Oh." Dean waggled his brows suggestively. "What's his name?"

"Sean." She answered as she pulled some money out and put it on the table. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Call if you need anything, sweetheart," Dean replied as a smirk started to form on his lips. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Angela giggled and gave the brothers a wave before meeting back up with Sean. Sam clenched his jaw slightly as he picked at the label of his beer bottle.

"Way to stop her, Dean." He grumbled petulantly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's secretly in love with her." Dean retorted. "You could easily fix your problem by asking her out."

Sam just pursed his lips, knowing that Dean was right. Sam sighed heavily and took a drink from his beer bottle. He was gonna need something a little stronger at this point…


	16. Nightmare

Angela was pulled from her sleep when she felt Sam thrashing around next to her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and turned on the lamp. The motel's digital clock read _'3:40 AM.'_

"Sam?" she whispered, trying not to wake up Dean. "Sammy wake up."

Sam just continued tossing and turning, practically sweating in his sleep. Angela shook Sam gently.

"Sam, honey, wake up, you're dreaming." She said softly. Angela shook him a bit harder. "Sam!"

Finally, Sam stilled, and his eyes flashed open. He breathed heavily and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Angela, he let out a huge sigh of relief, further confusing Angela.

"You okay, baby?" she asked concernedly.

Sam pulled Angela against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Bad dream." He muttered.

Angela combed her fingers through his hair. "Do you wanna talk about it, babe?"

Sam pulled away slightly to look at her. "You died… I couldn't save you and you died." He whispered. "Just the thought of losing you… I can't stand it."

"You're not gonna lose me," Angela assured, kissing his cheek.

"You can't know that," Sam argued. "Not in this life."

"Well, I'm a pretty good hunter…" she shrugged. "Plus, you and Dean always have my back. So, I think my odds are pretty good."

"I just worry." Sam sighed heavily.

"Sam, I worry about you, too," Angela replied. "But I'm okay and you're okay. We're all okay."

Sam leaned down and kissed Angela softly. "I'd lose my head without you."

Angela held his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "Well, good thing I'm not going anywhere."

Sam rested his head on Angela's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." Angela murmured. "Get some rest, okay, hon?"

"Night, Angie." Sam murmured, closing his eyes.


	17. Sneaking Out

"Should we be doing this?" Angela asked quietly, glancing at Dean's sleeping form.

Sam shrugged. "We'll have the Impala back before he wakes up."

Angela pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "Fine. Okay, let's go."

Sam grinned and pecked Angela on the lips before he grabbed the keys from the table. He grabbed one of Angela's hands and they quietly walked out the door.

"I feel bad doing this," Angela admitted as she slid into the passenger's seat.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. "I've done this before. We'll be _fine,_ babe."

The Impala rumbled to life and Sam drove out of the motel parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" Angela asked curiously.

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise, Angie."

Angela mock pouted. "You're no fun."

"Um, surprises are _very_ fun." Sam retorted with a small smile.

~/~\~

Sam pulled into a nearby clearing and grinned. "Here we are."

Angela's brows furrowed in confusion. "A clearing?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "We're gonna stargaze."

A large smile immediately formed on her face. "That is incredibly romantic, Sam."

Sam shrugged, a proud smirk on his face. "I try." He replied, causing Angela to giggle. "I also brought a bottle of wine." He added as he pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses from the back seat.

"God, I love you," Angela replied, kissing Sam sweetly.

"See?" Sam raised a brow as he pulled away. "Surprises are fun, babe."

"Anything with you is fun." Angela smiled up at her boyfriend.

Sam threw his head back as he laughed. "That was so cheesy."

Angela shrugged, and the couple got out of the Impala. They sat on the hood and Sam poured wine into the two glasses.

"Thank you," Angela said as Sam handed her a glass. She rested her head on his shoulder. "This is really nice." She murmured as she stared up at the sky.

Sam just stared at Angela, a lovestruck look on his face. "The view's beautiful."

Angela looked up at Sam and blushed slightly. "I love you, you dork."

"I love you, too." Sam grinned.


	18. Restless Girl

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open as he heard wailing coming from the baby monitor. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, padding down to Grace's nursery. He leaned down and picked her up out of her crib.

"Hey, sweet girl." He murmured.

Grace continued crying and she clutched Sam's t-shirt with one of her tiny hands.

Sam checked Grace's diaper. "You don't need a diaper change…" he sighed. "Sh, sh, sh, I got you, Gracie."

Sam shifted his daughter in his arms a bit and started to bounce her gently.

"Do you want momma? Is that it?" Sam cooed softly. "Your momma needs rest, sweet girl, she works so hard. You know, you get your looks from her, I can already tell. So, no boys… _ever._ " He chuckled.

"Really? She's 3-months-old and you're already giving her that speech?" Angela asked from the doorway.

Sam flinched in surprise and looked over at his wife. "How long have you been standing there?"

Angela shrugged as she walked over to her husband. "Only a few minutes. You're cute."

Sam sighed heavily. "I can't get her to go back to sleep, Angie…"

"That's her hungry cry," Angela replied. "Here, let me see her."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion. "How can you even tell?"

"If you listen carefully, you can hear the difference in her cries," Angela explained as she sat down with Grace in her arms. "Hey, Gracie." She cooed. "Are you being restless with daddy?"

Sam smiled softly as Angela breastfed Grace. He never, ever thought he'd have a life like this… a wife… a daughter. He felt incredibly lucky.

"You're staring," Angela commented with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" Sam grinned. "My girls are beautiful."

Angela finished breastfeeding Grace and started to burp her. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it," Sam replied as he took Grace from Angela's arms and put her back in her crib.

"Only 'cause I love you so much." Angela smiled up at Sam.

"Mm, I love you, too." Sam leaned down and kiss her softly.


	19. A Night with Uncle Dean

"Maybe Sam and I should just stay home…" Angela sighed.

"Angie, I can babysit Grace," Dean assured. "I practically raised Sammy myself and he turned out just fine. I can babysit for a night, I promise."

Angela nodded. "I know, I know. I just don't like being away from her."

"I know, kiddo." Dean nodded in understanding. "But take a night… don't worry about Gracie, and don't worry about the trials."

"Okay." Angela took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, kiddo." Dean smiled. "Now get out to the car, Sammy's waiting for ya."

Angela pressed a sisterly kiss to Dean's cheek. "Thanks again, Dean. Call if you need anything!" she replied before leaving.

Dean looked down at Grace, who stared up at him with wide hazel eyes from her place in Dean's arms.

"Looks like it's just you and me, sweetheart." Dean smiled softly.

Grace just smiled up at her uncle and started babbling. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Damn, you are one cute kid." He commented. "And your first word better not be _'damn'_ , or your mom and dad would kill me."

Grace brought one of her little fists to her mouth. Dean let out another chuckle.

~/~\~

Dean sat on his bed holding Grace as he bottle-fed her. _Scooby-Doo_ played on the TV.

"Your dad and I used to watch this show all the time when we were kids," Dean explained.

Grace just stared up at Dean and blinked, causing Dean to laugh out loud.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying." He murmured as he took the bottle out of Grace's mouth.

Grace let out a big yawn and her eyes started to droop sleepily.

"Mm, yeah, I'm pretty tired, too." Dean agreed.

Grace gripped Dean's flannel as she started to fall asleep. Dean held her gently and yawned.

~/~\~

A few hours later, Angela quietly pushed Dean's door open and smiled at the adorable sight. Grace was asleep on Dean's chest. Dean held her in place and snored lightly as he slept as well.

"Sam, come here, babe," Angela whispered.

"What?" Sam asked quietly as he walked over. He smiled when Angela gestured to Dean and Grace. "That's adorable."

Angela took out her phone and snapped a picture. "We should let them sleep."


	20. First Fight

Sam looked down at Angela, arms folded across his broad chest. Angela just stared back up at him, hands on her hips. To be honest, it would have been a comical sight if they weren't in the middle of a fight.

"You're _benching_ me?" Angela raised a brow.

"I just think you should hang back on this one!" Sam snapped.

"I've been hunting just as long as you have!" Angela yelled. "I'm your girlfriend, but I am still a hunter."

Sam clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated. "I'm not saying you can't hunt, Angela. I'm just saying that you should sit this one out."

"And why should I sit this one out, Sam?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Because I want to keep you safe, Angela." Sam sighed heavily. "I mean, is that so wrong?"

"Well, then by that logic, I can't ever hunt again." She sassed.

Sam looked up at the yellow-stained ceiling and sighed. "Angie—

"No, Sam!" Angela snapped. "Don't you think that I wanna keep you safe? Of course, I do! But, I'm not gonna stop you from doing your job."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Angela held up a hand, stopping him.

"I'm not done." She said firmly. "I love you, Sam, I do. But you need to let me do my damn job, and I need you to respect that. Otherwise, we can't move forward."

The anger immediately faded from Sam's face and was replaced with confusion. "Angie, what… what are you saying?"

Angela's arms fell to her sides. "I can't be with someone who won't let me hunt. Hunting is a part of me, Sam."

"Are… are you…?"

"I don't _want_ to break up with you," Angela said sincerely. "But… hunting keeps me close to my dad. I _need_ you to understand that."

"The last thing I want is to break up." Sam murmured.

"I know." Angela nodded. "Um, I… I think I'm gonna grab a drink and clear my head."

Sam wanted to stop her, he wanted to stop her so badly, but he knew better. Angela needed her space…

"Okay." Sam nodded. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you, too, Sammy," Angela replied, kissing his cheek.


	21. The Nursery

Angela rested a hand on her very swollen stomach and leaned against the doorframe of the nursery. She watched with an amused smile as Sam and Dean struggled with building the crib.

"Do you two need help?" she quirked a brow.

"You're not lifting a finger, sweetheart," Dean replied firmly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not useless."

"We know, baby," Sam assured. "But Dean and I can handle this."

"Sure you can." Angela retorted sarcastically. "Come on, I can help!"

"Baby, you can help by getting some rest," Sam argued gently.

Angela just pouted slightly. "I've _been_ resting. I'm tired of resting!"

Sam smiled softly. "I know, Angie. Here, you can help by keeping us company."

Angela smiled and walked into the pink room. She sat down next to her husband and picked up the directions.

"Have you been using the instructions?" Angela asked curiously.

"No." Dean scoffed. "I've killed monsters, I don't need directions on how to build a crib."

"Right," Angela muttered. "Dean, just take a look at the instructions."

"No, I can do this," Dean replied stubbornly.

"Right, well, maybe I will go back to resting." Angela chuckled.

"I might join you," Sam replied. "I need a break, anyway…"

"Lame, Sammy." Dean retorted. "I'll just finish this myself."

"Sure you will." Sam laughed as he helped Angela up.

"I will!" Dean assured as the couple left the room. "I'll show you guys." He muttered.


	22. Waiting

Dean sat on one of the crappy hospital chairs in the waiting room. His leg bounced nervously as he checked his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Stupid hospital rules." He grumbled to himself.

"Are you waiting for someone?" an elderly woman asked as she sat near Dean.

"My brother and my sister-in-law," Dean replied. "They're having a baby."

The woman smiled softly. "Congratulations. Is it their first one?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "To be honest, I never thought I'd get to be an uncle…"

"And why's that?" the woman asked curiously.

Dean pursed his lips. "The work we do… is dangerous. And we're constantly on the road."

"It's funny how life works." The woman smiled. "Giving us little miracles when we least expect it."

"Yeah." Dean murmured. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"My husband." The woman answered. "He's in surgery."

"Routine surgery, or…?"

"He was in a car accident…" the woman replied. "I'm praying that he pulls through."

"I'm sorry," Dean replied sincerely.

"We've lived a good life together." The woman murmured. "I'm just not ready to let go… no one ever is."

Dean nodded in understanding. He was about to say something when a young brunette nurse walked over.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" her brows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah." Dean nodded. "Is… is everything okay?"

"Yes." The nurse nodded. "The baby has been delivered, and I was told to come and get you."

Dean immediately stood up. "So, I—I can see them?"

"Mm-hmm." The nurse hummed.

Dean turned back to the elderly woman. "I hope your husband pulls through, ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled softly. "You're gonna be a good uncle, I'm sure of it."

Dean smiled softly at the woman before he followed the nurse to Sam and Angie's room, excited to meet his niece.


	23. Staying the Night

Dean sat by Angela's bedside and ran a hand over his face. Seeing her like this killed him—she was practically his little sister. He shouldn't have left her with Sam, not when he didn't have a soul.

"I'm sorry, kid." He whispered, despite the fact that she couldn't hear him. "This shouldn't have happened."

He was supposed to keep Sam and Angela safe. Currently, Sam was unconscious at Bobby's and Angela was in the freaking hospital.

"I'm so sorry." Dean apologized again. "I was supposed to keep you safe, and I failed."

Dean shifted in his seat slightly. He just wished that she would wake up…

"Please, Angie." He murmured. "Please, please wake up."

Dean stifled a yawn, but kept himself from falling asleep. He couldn't sleep right now. He absolutely needed to be awake when Angela woke up.

"I'm begging you, kid." He begged.

However, Dean couldn't seem to fight off sleep anymore. He rested his head on Angela's bed, quickly drifting off into a light sleep.


	24. The Talk

The Impala sped down the dark country road. Rain could be heard pelting down on the car, but on the inside, it was eerily quiet between Dean and Angela.

"So," Dean finally broke the silence. "You know we have to talk about it, Angie."

"Talk about what?" Angela quirked a brow.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Angie, the Mark of Cain. We have to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" she huffed. "What's done is done."

"It was a rash decision." Dean reprimanded. "We barely know what the hell it is, let alone the consequences."

Angela just scoffed. "And since when has that _ever_ stopped us from doing something?"

Dean gave her an unamused look. "Angie, I'm serious. Cain even said that it comes with 'great burdens.'"

"I know." She muttered, running a hand over her face. "And we can deal with it _after_ I kill Abaddon."

"Sam's not gonna be happy about it," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, well, Sam and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Angela sighed sadly. "I messed up big time, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily. "It wasn't just you, you know. And we've all done bad things, Sam included. He just needs his space for a bit."

"I don't know…" Angela bit her lip. "He and I have been through a lot, but…"

"Hey," Dean said firmly. "You two are gonna work through this. You've got to, Angie."

"I don't know, Dean. My marriage might be…" she trailed off, clearing her throat. "I'm gonna get some shuteye."

"Kid—

"Dean, I really just want to get some sleep." She cut him off.

"Okay." Dean conceded. "Get some rest, kid, I'll wake you up when we stop."


	25. A Shoulder to Cry On

Dean walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room Angela was currently staying in. He paused for a brief moment before knocking on the door gently.

"Come in," Angela called, her voice slightly muffled by the door.

Dean opened the door and walked into the room. He shut the door behind him and sat next to Angela on the bed.

"Hey, kid." Dean greeted lightly.

Angela quickly wiped her tears away. "Hey, Dean."

"You okay?" Dean asked gently.

"No." Angela shook her head, sniffling a bit. "Not at all."

"Right. Stupid question." Dean muttered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Angela looked up at Dean, fresh tears in her eyes. "I think my marriage might be over…"

"Hey." Dean wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Angie. You guys will work through it, you _always_ do."

"You keep saying that." Angela's voice cracked slightly. "But I don't know, Dean. All that stuff he said…"

"Yeah, I laid into him for that," Dean replied. "Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I will. He was being a dick."

"No." Angela chuckled softly. "I just…" she sighed sadly. "It might be over for us."

Dean pursed his lips. "Angie, if… if you need to go… get some space, I—I get it."

Angela's brows furrowed in confusion. "Dean, are you asking if I'm leaving?"

"Well… are you?" Dean asked quietly, almost nervously.

"No." Angela shook her head. "I'm not leaving. We're family, Dean. Plus, I would never take Gracie away from you guys."

"Even after all the crap Sam said to you… You'd stay so we could have a relationship with Gracie?" Dean raised his brows.

"Of course." Angela shrugged. "She's still Sam's daughter and your niece."

"Alright, I'm _definitely_ kicking his ass." Dean decided. "You're too good for him."

Angela let out a laugh. "Thanks, but I'm really not."

"I disagree." Dean shrugged. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Take your mind off of everything?"

"Yeah." Angela smiled softly. "Thanks, Dean."

"Of course, sweetheart." Dean kissed the side of her head.


	26. First Words

It had been a few days since Sam had reunited with Dean and Angela. Unfortunately, things were still pretty tense, especially between Sam and Angela. For the past few nights, Angela had opted to sleep in one of the empty Men of Letters bedrooms.

Currently, the three hunters and Grace were in the library. Sam, Dean, and Angela sat at the table researching, trying to find information on Metatron, Gadreel, the Mark of Cain—anything. Grace babbled from her swing.

"D—D…" she stammered.

The three hunters immediately turned their attention to Grace, waiting for her to speak again.

Sam's brows furrowed. "Is she—

"Sh, sh." Angela hushed as she pulled out her phone.

Grace's face puckered in concentration. "D—D… D…"

"Are you trying to say 'dada,' Gracie?" Angela cooed softly as she recorded her daughter.

"D… De!" Grace giggled as she pointed at Dean.

"That's right!" Dean grinned cheekily as he got up and lifted Grace into his arms. "I'm her favorite."

"De! De!" Grace clapped her hands.

"Wow, my own flesh and blood." Sam shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I can't even be upset." Angela teased. "That was just too damn cute."

Everyone in the room had a smile on their face, and at that moment, it felt like they were a _family_ again.


	27. Keep Breathing

Sam felt for Angela's pulse when he stopped doing CPR.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself. "Come on, Angie, you _cannot_ die on me."

Sam placed one hand on Angela's forehead and placed his other hand on her chin. He tilted her head back slightly and lifted her chin a bit, opening her airway. Sam moved his hand from Angela's forehead, pinching her nostrils shut as he placed his mouth on hers.

Sam gave two rescue breaths, each of them lasting about one second. He pulled away, watching to see if her chest rose at all.

"Dammit." Sam huffed.

Sam repeated the rescue breaths, alternating with 30 compressions.

"Come on, Angie," Sam whispered pleadingly. "Please."

Sam refused to lose Angela. He already lost Jessica, he would _not_ lose Angela. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Angela coughed violently.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sam helped her sit up. "Just breathe, okay? Just breathe, Angie."

Angela continued coughing and eventually managed to compose herself. Sam rubbed her back gently.

"Hi." She breathed, looking up at Sam.

"Hey," Sam replied softly. "You good, Angie?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam hugged Angela, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You scared the hell out of me." He murmured. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me?"

"You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Angela chuckled. "But you do need to let go of me, Sammy. I kinda need to catch my breath."

"Right." Sam pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Angie."

"You're all good." Angela pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's catch up with Dean."


	28. Worry

Dean walked into the main room of the bunker where Sam sat, nursing a drink.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"Hey," Sam mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"You good?" Dean raised his brows curiously.

"Huh?" Sam frowned. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Really?" Dean asked skeptically. "'Cause, you know, Angie filled me in on the case."

"Oh, yeah. We ran into the Ghostfacers." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Hmm." Dean hummed. "I know Angie almost got knifed by a psycho. And I know you were worried about her."

Sam finally glanced up at his older brother and cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about. I knew she'd be okay…"

"Right." Dean scoffed lightly, eyeing Sam's glass. "That's why you're in here drinking whiskey."

"I drink whiskey all the time," Sam argued.

"No, you don't." Dean retorted. "You were worried about her. You may be pissed at her, but you still worry. You still care."

"You can get all that from seeing me drink a glass of whiskey?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"I can sense these things, Sammy." Dean shrugged as he stood up. "You should go talk to her. Seriously."


	29. If I Die Young

"Sam, why don't I clean her up?" Dean suggested gently.

Sam sat next to Angela's body, fresh tears in his eyes. "No." he whispered. "I can't leave her, Dean. I _won't_ leave her."

"Come on, man." Dean sighed. "You need to take a breather…"

Sam looked up at his older brother with a shattered expression on his face. "I never apologized for how I treated her the last few months. I was angry and I said some… _awful_ things. Dean, she died thinking all of those things were true."

Dean let out a larger sigh this time. "We're all guilty of doing and saying some messed up crap the last few months. She knows you loved her, Sammy."

"I never fixed it." Sam murmured. "I _should_ have fixed it, Dean!"

"Okay, hey." Dean hauled his little brother up. "You need to take a breather, okay? Go take a shower, have a drink, something."

Sam hesitated for a few moments before nodding weakly. "Okay, fine." He conceded finally.

Sam cast one last look at Angela's body before walking out of the room. Dean grabbed a cloth and wet it at the nearby sink. He moved to sit next to the bed and started to clean Angela's face.

"I made a promise almost eight years ago that I'd bring you back after Jake killed you." Dean murmured. "Today, I'm making that promise again. We're gonna get you back, kiddo. No matter what."

Dean continued to clean Angela's face. He stared gloomily at his sister-in-law's face that was once so full of life.

"I know you wouldn't want me or Sammy to make a deal." Dean continued. "But, you know us. We don't exactly listen to reason. We _need_ you, sweetheart. Gracie needs you." He added. "Sammy, Cas, and I… we can't take care of her by ourselves." He joked. "I think she'd go a little crazy as she got older."

Dean finished cleaning up Angela's face and set the cloth on the nightstand. He stood up and looked at her body sadly before going to drink with his little brother.


	30. First Steps

Sam, Dean, and Angela sat in the bunker's library researching the Mark of Cain. Grace sat nearby on the floor playing with a set of blocks. After about 10 minutes, Grace started to get bored with her blocks, pouting slightly. As her parents and uncle continued researching, Grace shakily pulled herself into a standing position, something she had done only a few times before.

After a moment or two, Grace managed to steady herself. Angela looked up and her eyes widened slightly.

"Sam! Sam!" she broke the silence.

"What?" Sam's brows furrowed. "Did you find something?"

"Get your phone out!" Angela demanded.

Sam looked even more confused than before. "What? Why?"

"I think Gracie is about to take her first steps!" Angela replied excitedly.

Both Sam and Deal looked over to see Grace standing with a look of concentration on her little face.

"Holy crap." Dean murmured as Sam took out his phone.

Grace clutched one of her blocks in her tiny hand as she took a tentative step forward.

"You got it, Gracie!" Angela cooed encouragingly.

Sam stared in awe as he recorded his daughter walking unsteadily. Grace made it about halfway to the table before she fell onto her bottom. Grace giggled as she held her arms up.

"Dada!" she squealed with a smile.

Sam stopped recording and stood up, walking over to his daughter. He scooped her up into his arms and grinned proudly.

"That's my girl!" Sam practically cheered.

Dean smirked slightly and looked over at Angela. "Reminds me of Sammy when he first started walking."

Angela smiled softly as Sam spun Grace around in his arms. "He's beyond amazing with her."

Sam grinned at Dean and Angela, pride bursting from him. At this moment, everything felt right in the world.


	31. Gracie's 1st Birthday

Angela stood over Grace's crib, smiling softly. She couldn't believe that her baby girl was already one year old. Angela turned around when she heard the bedroom door open to reveal Sam.

"Hey." Angela smiled softly.

"Hey." Sam closed the door behind himself.

"I can't believe she's already a year old," Angela whispered.

Sam walked over and wrapped an arm around Angela's waist. "I know. Time sure does fly by…"

"She's growing up too fast, Sammy," Angela replied. "Before you know it, she'll be a teenager."

"Oh, don't say that." Sam chuckled. "I'm so not ready for that, Angie."

Angela reached into the crib and picked Grace up. "Happy first birthday, Gracie."

"We love you so much, sweet girl," Sam added softly. "More than anything."

Grace looked up at her parents and started cooing at them. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the couple turned around as it opened.

"Hey." Dean greeted. "Looks like the party's already started."

Grace giggled and reached out for her uncle. Dean grinned and took Grace from Angela.

"There's the birthday girl." Dean practically cooed. "You are growing up _way_ too fast, little miss."

"That's what I said." Angela chuckled softly.

"Well, are we going to stand in this room all day or are we gonna get the party started?" Dean raised his brows.

Angela's brows furrowed in confusion. "We're just celebrating as a family."

Dean smirked slightly. "I may have invited a few people, like Jody and Alex. I mean, hey, I gotta spoil my niece, right? That's my job as the cool uncle."

Sam grinned and Angela pressed a sisterly kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Who knew you were such a softie." Angela teased with a smile.

Sam let out a laugh and Dean just rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.


	32. The Beginning

_2005_

Angela walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Tyler. Work had been exhausting, to say the least, and she was more than glad to be home.

"Tyler?" she called out as she set her purse down.

Angela frowned deeply when she didn't get a response, but instantly relaxed when she heard the shower running. She was almost tempted to join Tyler in the shower, but the urge to just lie down and sleep quickly won that battle.

Angela walked to their shared bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, closing her eyes instantly. Angela groaned when she felt something drip onto her face. The damn ceiling must have started leaking.

"Tyler, the ceiling is leaking!" Angela called out without opening her eyes.

After a few moments, Angela felt another drop on her face and huffed, clearly annoyed. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with after the day she had. Angela opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream. Tyler's body was pinned to the ceiling, and after a few moments, he burst into flames.

"Tyler! No!" Angela cried as she scrambled off of the bed. "Tyler!"

Angela coughed violently as smoke quickly filled the room. She had to get out of here, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Tyler. Angela finally forced herself to stumble out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

Once she was in the hallway, Angela pulled the fire alarm and ran out of the apartment complex, tears streaming down her face. Angela Morgan was well and truly alone now. Her father had died four years ago and now the man she loved was dead…

Little did she know, in Palo Alto, California, Sam Winchester was going through the exact same trauma… And this was only the beginning.


	33. She's Gone, Dean

Sam and Dean walked into the bunker's dungeon where all of the summoning spell ingredients sitting on the floor like Angela had left them.

"Dammit, Crowley." Sam clenched his jaw angrily. "You got her into this mess. You _will_ get her out… or so help me, God."

Sam knelt down on the floor and carefully mixed the ingredients before chanting the summoning spell. After a few moments, the brothers looked around when nothing happened.

"Where is he?" Sam frowned deeply.

Little did Sam and Dean know, Crowley was already in the bunker with Angela's body…

Dean sighed sadly and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, I don't think he's showing up…"

"No…" Sam's voice cracked. "No, Dean, he… he _has_ to! He has to show up!"

"Sammy…" Dean shook his head. "We'll find another way. I promise."

~/~\~

Later that night, after Sam had more than a few drinks, he went to check on his daughter. As he headed toward her nursery, he noticed that the door to the room where Angela's body was in was slightly ajar.

Sam frowned deeply. He had definitely shut the door… He pushed the door fully open and his face visibly fell. The bed was empty and Angela was gone…

"Dean!" Sam yelled frantically.

Sam sprinted to his brother's room and swung the door open, breathing heavily. Dean took off his headphones and looked at his brother, a frown etched on his face.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"She's gone." Sam breathed out.

Dean looked even more confused. "Who's gone?"

"Angie. She's gone, Dean!" Sam exclaimed.


	34. Heartbreak

Metatron appeared in his heavenly office in front of Castiel, who was sitting in his chair.

"Well played, Castiel." Metatron seethed. "Obviously, you and Gadreel managed to turn a few dead-enders against me."

"Gadreel is dead." Castiel glowered, anger radiating from him.

"Ah." Metatron pursed his lips. "So, Gadreel bites the dust. And the angel tablet—arguably the _most powerful_ instrument in the _history_ of the universe—is in pieces, and for what again?" he raised his brow questioningly. "Oh, that's right—to save Angela Winchester. That _was_ your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of Heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human, right?" he continued. "Well, guess what. She's dead, too."

Castiel immediately felt something inside of him shatter into pieces. Angela… she couldn't be dead. Castiel looked up at Metatron with a horrified expression on his face. Metatron just stared back, a satisfied and evil smirk gracing his lips.

"No." Castiel shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Castiel." Metatron snarled. "And I was the one who killed her."


	35. Anniversary

Sam leaned up on his elbow and smiled down at Angela. They had officially been married one year and they had a baby on the way. How did he manage to get so lucky? Angela was the best woman he knew, and she married _him._

Angela's eyes fluttered open to see Sam staring down at her with a dopey love-sick smile on his face.

"Morning," Angela mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, baby." Sam murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Happy anniversary."

Angela's eyes widened and she was now fully awake. "What?!"

"It's our wedding anniversary, baby." Sam chuckled lightly.

"Already?!" Angela's brows shot up. "Oh my God, Sam, I-I'm so sorry! The week completely got away from me!"

"Hey, hey," Sam replied gently. "It's okay, Angie. I'm not mad. I promise."

"I totally have pregnancy brain right now," Angela grumbled. "Happy anniversary, Sammy. Thank you for an amazing year."

"Thank you for marrying me." Sam grinned at his wife.

Angela grinned and leaned up to kiss Sam softly. "Best decision ever. I love you."

"I love you, too, Angie," Sam replied sincerely. "And I'm so excited to have a family with you."

"Never thought I'd have a family of my own," Angela admitted quietly. "Not after everything."

Sam leaned down to kiss her again. "You stay here and relax, okay? I'm gonna make you breakfast and then we can just stay in bed together. I'll make sure Dean doesn't bother us."

"Sounds like a plan, babe." Angela grinned, flopping back down on the bed. "Best anniversary ever."


	36. Fever

The minute that Angela woke up, she felt absolutely awful. Her muscles ached and her head was throbbing. She threw the comforter over her head, trying to avoid the light in the room, groaning as the ache in her muscles worsened when she moved. Sam walked into the room, fresh from his morning run.

"Angie?" Sam's brows furrowed.

Angela's head popped up from under the comforter so that she could look at her husband. Her face was pale and a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Sam frowned deeply and he rushed over to the bed.

"Baby, are you okay? You don't look so hot." Sam commented worriedly.

"Sick," Angela replied nasally.

"Yeah, I can tell," Sam replied. "Here, baby, let me take your temperature."

Sam rummaged through the bedside drawer and pulled out the thermometer. Sam quickly took Angela's temperature and his frown deepened when he looked at the device.

"Baby, you have a 103-degree fever," Sam noted. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Don't wanna move," Angela mumbled.

Sam sighed heavily. "Baby, come on, you're really sick."

"I'm too tired to move, Sammy," Angela complained.

Sam pursed his lips. "Fine, but if it gets _any_ worse, even by half of a degree, I'm dragging you to the doctor. Okay?"

"Okay." Angela relented.

"Okay." Sam nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna make you some soup and grab you some water."

"You shouldn't kiss me, Sammy. You'll get sick." Angela warned.

"Kissing you is worth getting sick for." Sam smiled softly.

Angela cracked a tired smile. "I love you, you cheese-ball."

"I love you, too." Sam grinned. "I'll be right back, baby."

Angela nodded and yawned sleepily. She burrowed further under the blankets and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.


	37. Drunken Nights

Sam and Angela sat in the motel room, drunk off their asses. They were in-between cases at the moment, and while Dean went out to go drink, Sam and Angela preferred to stay at the motel.

Angela looked up at Sam, her eyes slightly glazed over and her cheeks especially rosy. "Sammy. Sammy, I—I have an… an idea."

"Really?" Sam slurred curiously. "Your ideas are _always_ so good!"

"Lemme braid your hair." Angela grinned lopsidedly.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he narrowed his eyes slightly. At any moment, Dean could walk in, and if he saw Angela braiding Sam's hair… well, he'd have a field day. However, Angela looked pretty freakin' adorable with her wide, excited eyes looking up at him. And clearly, Sam wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment…

"Okay." Sam conceded with a nod.

"Yay!" Angela practically squealed.

Angela got up on the bed and Sam positioned himself in front of her on the floor. Angela gently combed her fingers through Sam's hair and grinned.

"Your hair is _so_ soft, Sammy." Angela gushed drunkenly.

Sam chuckled deeply as Angela played with his hair. Angela sectioned Sam's hair and started braiding it, humming softly as she did. Sam let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the relaxing moment.

"This is nice," Sam commented softly.

"It's always nice to have someone play with your hair." Angela giggled.

"Mmm." Sam hummed in agreement.

Angela tied off the braid and grinned at her slightly sloppy handiwork. "Alright, all finished! Lemme take a picture s'you can see!"

Angela drunkenly fumbled with her phone, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated. Just as she snapped the photo, Sam's fear came true and the door opened, revealing Dean.

"Dude," Dean laughed loudly. "What the hell did you let Angie do?"

"I braided his hair." Angela grinned proudly.

"You guys are wasted." Dean snorted.

Sam's already rosy cheeks somehow became rosier as an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks.

"Don't listen to Dean, Sammy." Angela leaned over to show Sam the picture. "You look pretty!"

Sam grinned at how happy Angela was. She looked so carefree, in a way that he had never seen before. Granted, they were both _pretty_ drunk. But he loved seeing her this happy, and he would do anything to get her to smile like this every day.

"Alright, you saps." Dean interrupted. "Time to get you two to bed. You guys'll definitely need to sleep this off."

"Admit Sammy looks pretty, Dean." Angela pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips. "Sam looks very pretty, Angie. You did a good job."

Sam and Angela may not remember this night, but Dean _definitely_ would. And it would definitely be used as blackmail material in the future.


	38. Reunited Part 1

Angela sat on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. All of the things she said and did… they haunted her. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal Sam.

"Hey, baby." Sam greeted softly.

"Oh, hey." Angela looked up at her husband.

"How're you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"Exhausted," Angela replied honestly. "Who knew being cured of being a demon would be so tiring?"

"Mmm." Sam hummed, quirking a brow. "Is that all?"

Angela paused for a moment, briefly trying to think of a lie before deciding against it. "No. The things I said and did… I feel _awful._ "

"Baby—

"Sam, there are things you don't know about." She interrupted. "Sam… When I was a demon, I—I… slept with someone."

"What?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"It was… some bartender named Max, and I am so, so sorry baby." Angela apologized profusely, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, it wasn't you. Not really." Sam whispered.

"How can you say that, Sam?" Angela scoffed.

"The same way you told me after I got my soul back." Sam shrugged. "If you weren't a demon, you wouldn't have slept with that guy. Plain and simple."

"But how can you forgive me?" Angela stressed.

Sam took Angela's hands in his. "Baby, you forgave me for everything I did when I was soulless. You forgave me for Ruby. I forgive you, Angie. And we will get through this. We always do."

Angela looked up at Sam and threw herself into his arms, letting herself completely break down. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry."

Sam wrapped his arms around Angela tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm just so _happy_ to have you back, Angie. I—I thought I lost you forever."

"I love you, Sam, so damn much." Angela gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, too." Sam murmured. "Oh, I have something for you."

Sam pulled away slightly and dug around in his pocket for a few moments. He pulled out Angela's engagement ring and smiled.

"My ring!" Angela gasped.

Sam slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her chastely. "There. That's better. Back where it belongs."

"Thank you," Angela replied sincerely. "I'm glad to be back."

Sam's smile grew and kissed her again, deeper this time. He was just so beyond happy to have her back and in his arms.


	39. Reunited Part 2

Angela stood outside of Dean's bedroom, staring at the door. She took a long, deep breath before knocking. After a few agonizing moments, Dean opened his bedroom door and looked down at Angela.

"Hey, kiddo." His eyes softened a bit. "How're you feeling?"

"Better. Sam and I talked for a bit." Angela answered quietly. "I was hoping… you and I could talk."

"Of course, kiddo." Dean stepped aside, signaling for her to come in.

Dean had to admit, only to himself, that he had a soft spot for Angela. How could he not? She was the little sister he never had when he was a kid.

"I'm sorry." Angela apologized, breaking Dean from his thoughts. "For everything, I—

"Hey," he was quick to stop her. "It's okay, Angie."

"You and Sam need to stop saying that." Angela shook her head. "Absolutely nothing I did was okay, Dean. None of it."

"Hey," Dean said again. "You're family and we're not gonna cast you out. I mean, Sammy, Cas, and I… We've all done some shady stuff in the past. And you stuck around through it all."

"I tried to kill you guys. With a hammer." Angela reminded.

"Not the best choice of weapon." Dean attempted to joke. "Look, kiddo, we've all tried to kill each other at some point."

"Do you know how weird our lives are that we can even say that?" Angela tilted her head.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "Look, the point is, we forgive you and we're just glad that you're cured."

Angela smiled a ghost of a smile and hugged Dean tightly. "Love ya, Dean."

Dean rubbed her back softly and nodded. "I know, kiddo. Me, too."


	40. Birthday Breakfast

_Lebanon Kansas, May 2, 2019_

Angela was in the bunker's kitchen early that Thursday morning. Sure, it was her birthday, and she _should_ be sleeping in, but it was also Sam's birthday. So, here she was, early in the morning, making her husband a special birthday breakfast.

"Mommy?" Grace asked sleepily as she entered the kitchen.

Angela looked up from her current task and smiled softly. Her 6-year-old looked just like Sam, with her messy chocolate-brown hair, the sleepy hazel eyes… she was a carbon copy of her father.

"Hi, sweetie." Angela greeted her daughter.

"Happy birthday, mommy." Grace walked over and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, baby-girl." Angela grinned. "Now, what are you doing up so early?"

"Wanted to see you," Grace mumbled. "What're you doin', mommy?"

"Well, it's daddy's birthday, too," Angela replied. "So, I'm making him breakfast."

Grace immediately perked up excitedly. "Can I help?"

"Of course," Angela nodded. "Just don't make a mess, okay? Uncle Dean just cleaned the kitchen yesterday."

Grace nodded and her grin grew as she pulled up the nearby step-stool. Angela and Grace continued working and after about 30 minutes, they finally finished Sam's breakfast. Angela placed everything on the tray and smiled down at her daughter.

"Ready?" Angela asked.

"Can I wake daddy up?" Grace practically bounced with excitement.

"Sure, but you have to do it quietly, okay?" Angela replied as she carried the tray.

~/~\~

Angela and Grace walked to Sam and Angela's room. Grace stood on her toes and opened the door, grinning with excitement.

"Come on, mommy!" Grace beamed.

"Okay, okay." Angela chuckled as she and Grace walked into the room.

Grace ran over to her parents' bed and climbed up onto the empty side. Sam was sleeping soundly, small snores escaping him.

"Daddy," Grace whispered, trying to contain her excitement. "Daddy, wake up."

Sam stirred slightly, but otherwise, he didn't wake up. Grace pouted slightly before shaking him a bit.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Grace repeated, a bit louder this time. "We have a present for you!"

Sam popped an eye open and smirked at his daughter. "You know what happens to little girls who wake up their dads?"

Grace's eyes widened and she tried to scramble away, knowing what was coming next. However, Sam was much quicker, and he grabbed his daughter, tickling her mercilessly. Grace erupted in giggles.

"Daddy, stop!" Grace laughed.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sam grinned down at his daughter.

"Stop tickling me!" Grace giggled uncontrollably. "Please!"

"Fine," Sam ceased. "Only because you said the magic word."

"Happy birthday, daddy." Grace looked up at her father with a large smile on her face.

"Thanks, munchkin." Sam kissed her forehead.

Angela walked further into the room and set the tray on Sam's lap. "Happy birthday, baby."

Sam looked down at the tray and then up at his wife, an endearing expression on his face. "Thank you, Angie. You didn't have to do this, I mean… it's. your birthday, too."

"Well, I didn't do it by myself. Gracie helped." Angela leaned down and kissed Sam softly.

"Thank you," Sam said again. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you." Angela murmured. "36 years… who woulda thought?"

Sam chuckled softly. "Yeah. Here's to 36 more, with my girls by my side."


	41. Mother's Day

Mother's Day… a day that Angela never really celebrated as a child, seeing as she didn't have a mom. However, ever since Grace was born, Sam made sure that the day was celebrated throughout the bunker. Sam watched as Angela stirred awake, a loving expression on his face.

"Mm," she hummed sleepily. "Good morning, Sammy."

"Good morning." Sam smiled. "And happy Mother's Day, baby."

Angela's brows furrowed slightly, almost as if she was confused. "It's Mother's Day?"

"Yeah," Sam chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"To be fair, it's been pretty busy." Angela defended. "I lost track of the date."

"Well, good thing I always keep track," Sam replied. "Because I have a lot planned for you today."

"Sammy," Angela smiled softly. "Thank you. But you know you don't have to do all of that."

"I _want_ to," Sam assured. "You are a beyond amazing mother to our daughter. I'd celebrate you like this every day if I could. You deserve it."

"Thank you. I love you, so, so much." Angela replied sincerely, leaning up to kiss Sam softly.

Sam smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few moments, and of course, just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, there goes our alone time." Sam joked. "Come in!"

The bedroom door opened to reveal Dean and a 3-year-old Grace. Grace held a piece of paper close to her chest, an excited look on her face.

"You guys better be decent," Dean started. "'Cause Gracie has a little present for Angie."

"Come here, baby girl." Angela sat up fully on the bed.

Grace walked into her parents' room and Angela lifted her onto the bed. Grace held out the piece of paper, that had a drawing of Angela on it. 'Happy Mother's Day' was written on the top, which was clearly Dean's doing.

"I love you, mama." Grace smiled up at Angela.

Angela stared at the drawing and grinned. "I love it, sweetie. It's the _best_ gift I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Grace's smile grew and the toddler hugged her mother. "Unca De helped me with the writin'."

"Thanks, Dean." Angela smiled at her brother-in-law.

"No problem, kiddo." Dean leaned against the door frame. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you." Angela murmured. "This is… You guys are amazing."

"As I said, you deserve it, baby." Sam leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Angela's lips.


	42. Gracie's 2nd Birthday

_February 25, 2015_

Sam and Angela were currently driving home from the grocery store while Dean was back at the bunker with Grace. Angela had a box containing a _Frozen_ -themed cake sitting on her lap.

"I can't believe our baby girl is two," Angela commented. "She's not even a baby anymore! She's a toddler."

"I know, baby." Sam smiled sympathetically. "It's all gone by so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday that we were rushing to the hospital, waiting for our girl to arrive."

"Sometimes I wish I could just freeze time for a little bit." Angela murmured. "I just really want to savor these years where she's so little."

"Me too." Sam agreed softly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when she's a teenager."

Angela threw her head back in laughter. "Yeah, she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

"That's probably true." Sam chuckled as he pulled into the bunker's garage. "But can you blame me? She's a mini version of you."

Angela grinned and leaned over, kissing Sam gently on the lips. "Come on. Dean and Gracie have been waiting _very_ patiently."

Sam got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side, opening Angela's door. Sam took the cake box from Angela as she got out of the Impala and shut the door.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked into the bunker's library where Dean and Grace were, the two of them playing with Grace's dollhouse.

"We're home!" Sam called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Grace squealed happily as she pulled herself up and ran over to her parents.

"Hey, baby girl," Angela smiled as she picked up her daughter. "Are you having fun with Uncle Dean?"

"Yeah!" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

Sam walked over to the table and set the cake box down. "Dean, are you playing with dolls?"

"Hey, you try saying no to the birthday girl." Dean retorted as he stood up.

"Fair enough." Sam chuckled in agreement. "Let's get this show on the road."

Angela put Grace into her highchair and put the candles in the cake as Dean went to get plates and utensils. Grace beamed as her mother took the cake out of the box.

"Frozen!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Made just for you, sweet girl." Sam kissed his daughter's temple. "Happy birthday, Gracie."


	43. First Time Getting Sick

_Lebanon, Kansas_

Angela was in her daughter's nursery in the bunker, attempting to soothe Grace, who was suffering from a cold. Grace fussed uncomfortably in her mother's arms and let out a sneeze.

"Bless you, baby girl." Angela cooed. "I know. Being sick is no fun."

Naturally, Angela wanted to do everything she could to help her little girl feel better, but there weren't many options other than just waiting the cold out. She couldn't give Grace over-the-counter cold medicine, as she was much too young for it.

Suddenly, the door to the nursery opened and Sam walked in, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Hey, baby," Sam whispered as he walked over to his wife. "What are you doing up?"

"Gracie started fussing again. I just wish I could make her cold go away." Angela murmured.

"She'll get better, Angie. And if we notice anything abnormal, we'll take her to the doctor." Sam assured his wife comfortingly.

"I know," Angela replied. "I just, I wish I could help her more. I mean, I'm her mom."

"You're doing everything you can to take care of her, baby," Sam replied. "The cold should go away in a few days and our Peanut will be back to her happy self."

"I know. I know that, Sammy." Angela replied softly.

Grace coughed and let out another sneeze, still fussing in her mother's arms. Grace whined, clearly uncomfortable.

"I sprayed some saline solution into her nose," Angela noted, looking up at her husband. "But it doesn't seem to be helping all that much."

"Alright," Sam took Grace from Angela. "I'm gonna feed her, make sure she doesn't get dehydrated. You should go to bed, baby. I'll be there in a few."

Angela hesitated for a moment before nodding, relenting. She knew Grace would be fine, but she didn't want to leave her side for a minute.

"Okay." She conceded, leaning up to kiss Sam softly. "I love you. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, mama." Sam smiled down at his wife.

"And you, little miss, feel better soon." Angela cooed at her daughter.

Sam gave his wife one last peck on the lips before he walked out of the nursery and toward the kitchen so that he could feed Grace. Angela let out a breath, her worries definitely eased. She let out a yawn and started making her way to her and Sam's bedroom.


	44. Solo Hunt

_June 2000_

Angela was currently in some cheap motel room in Eureka Springs, Arkansas. Her dad had recently left to help out an old friend. What was his name? Jack… Joe… John? It didn't matter. The point was, Robert left Angela here to take care of a vengeful spirit.

To be completely honest, Angela was kind of shocked to be taking this on alone. After all, she had just turned 17 last month.

"I can do this." She muttered to herself as she packed her duffle bag.

It was just a salt and burn, after all. Easy peasy. She knew whose grave she had to burn and then the case would be closed, just like that.

"Easy peasy," Angela mumbled as she walked outside to hotwire a car.

~/~\~

Angela pulled up to the cemetery and swallowed nervously. Maybe she wasn't ready… Maybe she should call one of her dad's contacts.

"No." she shook her head. "Dad thought you could handle this."

Angela grabbed her duffle and got out of the car, walking toward the cemetery.

~/~\~

Angela stood in front of a headstone that had 'Ruth Jenney' inscribed on it and she set her back down. Angela took a shovel out of her back and started digging.

~/~\~

Finally, Angela finished digging up the grave and pulled herself out. However, out of nowhere, Ruth's ghost appeared and threw Angela into another headstone.

"Ow. Dammit." Angela groaned in pain.

Angela managed to crawl over to her shovel, grabbed it, and swatted at Ruth's ghost with the iron end. The spirit flickered away, and Angela took that moment to grab the salt and gasoline, quickly pouring it over Ruth's corpse.

As Angela pulled out a lighter, Ruth's ghost reappeared. Angela bit her lip and after flicking her lighter a few times, it finally ignited, and she threw it into the grave.

Ruth screamed in pain as her ghost burst into flames. Angela let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Hunting alone is hard. Noted."


	45. Insecurities

Angela stood in front of the bathroom mirror and bit the inside of her cheek. It had been a few months since she had given birth to Grace and she _still_ felt insecure about her post-partum body, no matter how many times Sam told her she was beautiful. And it wasn't like she _wasn't_ exercising… hunting was a _very_ active job.

Just as Angela huffed in frustration, Sam walked into the bathroom.

"Hey baby," Sam greeted, his brows furrowing when he saw her look of distress. "Are you okay, Angie?"

"Yeah." Angela lied unconvincingly.

Sam's brows rose slightly. "Wanna try that again?"

Angela sighed heavily and looked up at her worried husband. "I can't seem to get rid of the baby weight… I'm _fat_ , Sam."

Sam reeled back, obviously shocked. "Angie, you're gorgeous, okay? No matter how much you weigh."

"You have to say that…" Angela mumbled. "We're married."

"Hey," Sam started firmly. "You're beautiful no matter what. Seriously, you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen. I fell in love with your personality and your brain, not just your looks. And Angie, you _recently_ gave birth to our baby girl. Your body was bound to change slightly."

"Still—

"No." Sam interrupted. "You look amazing, okay? Never, ever doubt your beauty, Angela."

Angela's face softened and she hugged Sam tightly. "Thank you."

"You don't _ever_ have to feel insecure," Sam promised, kissing the crown of her head softly. "I love you just the way you are."

"I love you, too, Sammy." Angela smiled softly at her husband, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.


	46. Gracie's 3rd Birthday

_Lebanon, Kansas—February 25, 2016_

Early that morning, Angela felt the bed shift and she blinked her eyes open sleepily.

"Sammy?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Crap," Sam muttered. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" Angela mumbled.

"5:30," Sam answered quietly as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Dean and I are going to pick up one last birthday gift for Gracie."

"What? Sam we already got all of her gifts." Angela replied, confused.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have found one more thing for her. Trust me, Angie, she's gonna love this. I couldn't _not_ get it for her."

"You spoil her." Angela chuckled softly.

"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed as he leaned down to kiss Angela's forehead. "I love you; we'll be back soon. Get some sleep, Angie."

"Love you," Angela mumbled as she started to drift back to sleep.

Sam smiled lovingly at his wife before he walked out of their room to meet Dean in the garage.

~/~\~

At around 6:45 in the morning, Grace came barreling into her parents' room, quickly waking Angela up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Grace jumped onto the bed. "I'm thwee!"

Angela grinned as she pulled herself into a sitting position and swiftly pulled her daughter onto her lap. "Happy birthday, Gracie-girl!"

Angela peppered the toddler's face with kisses, causing Grace to erupt with giggles.

"Since when did you get so old?" Angela teased with a small smile.

"Not old!" Grace exclaimed. "Where's Daddy? And Unca Dean?"

"They'll be home soon, sweetie," Angela assured. "Why don't we get washed up and dressed while we wait for them to get back?"

"Kay, Mommy," Grace nodded enthusiastically.

~/~\~

Angela had taken Grace into the shower with her and was currently in her robe as she tried to get her daughter dressed. Angela pulled the baby-pink dress over Grace's head and smoothed it down.

"There," Angela smiled. "You look like a little princess."

"Yay!" Grace clapped happily. "Now hair?"

"Yep, sit down, sweetie," Angela instructed.

Grace did as she was told and sat cross-legged in front of her mother. Angela brushed her hair gently and put the toddler's hair up into pigtails, the toddler's preferred style. Once she was finished, Angela went and got herself dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a red flannel.

"You look pwetty, Mommy." Grace complimented.

"Thank you, Gracie-girl," Angela picked her daughter up. "Let's brush your teeth."

Angela brought Grace into the bathroom and started brushing her daughter's teeth. Angela heard the bunker door open, and she looked down at Grace to see if she had noticed. Thankfully, Grace was too preoccupied with singing to herself.

"There are my two favorite girls," Sam said suddenly as he leaned against the doorframe.

Grace perked up and immediately spit her toothpaste out before she ran and hugged her father's leg.

"Daddy!" she squealed happily.

Sam lifted Grace up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, Peanut. Happy birthday! Tell me, how old are you now?"

"Silly Daddy, I'm thwee!" Grace giggled.

Sam looked at Angela in mock surprise. "Three! Our daughter is practically a grown-up!"

Angela laughed and leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek. "I know, time sure flies!"

"Well," Sam looked at Grace seriously. "Since it's your birthday, we have a surprise for you in the library."

"Really?" Grace beamed up at Sam.

"Really, really." Sam nodded. "Come on."

Sam set his daughter down and held one of her hands while Angela held the other.

~/~\~

In the library, Dean stood next to a gorgeous wooden castle dollhouse. The castle was pure white, and the steeples were a cool silver that had a slight sparkle to it. The dollhouse was complete with a wooden royal family to go with it. Grace gasped in surprise as she walked in with her parents.

"Happy birthday, little Winchester," Dean smirked at his niece.

Grace let go of her parents' hands and ran toward the large castle. "Pwetty!"

"Sam, where did you find this?" Angela gaped up at her husband.

Sam just winked at Angela, a proud smile tugging at his lips. "I have my ways."

"I love it!" Grace exclaimed happily as she hugged her uncle.

"Gracie, what do you say?" Angela prompted.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Unca Dean!" Grace practically squealed as she knelt in front of the dollhouse.

"Ready to break this bad boy in?" Dean knelt down next to his niece.

Sam wrapped an arm around Angela's waist as they watched Grace and Dean explore the dollhouse.

"Sammy, this gift is perfect for her." Angela smiled up at her husband.

"See? I told you I couldn't not get it." Sam leaned down and kissed her deeply.


	47. Sacrifice

Sam and Chuck sat in the bunker's library, taking a chance to speak alone. Chuck's hands were clasped together on the table and he stared at Sam seriously.

"To lock Amara away, I have to strip the Mark of Cain from her and pass it on to someone else," Chuck started. "Someone who has never had the Mark of Cain before."

Sam took a deep breath, understanding what Chuck meant. Either he or Dean would have to take on the Mark of Cain… Angela wouldn't be able to. Sam swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I'll do it." He replied firmly.

"Sam, you of all people are aware of what the Mark of Cain does to a person." Chuck reminded. "It will twist your soul and turn you into someone you won't recognize. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"What choice do I have?" Sam retorted. "Amara has to be locked away, and this is the way we have to do it."

Chuck pursed his lips tightly and nodded. "And when Dean and Angela inevitably find out about you taking on the Mark… will they back you up?"

Sam paused for a moment. He knew once his brother and wife found out, they'd be pissed. Dean would see it as Sam going behind his back, and Angela… she experienced the Mark of Cain twisting her soul, and he knew she would never wish that upon anyone. Sam cleared his throat and nodded.

"They'll have to," Sam muttered. "This is the only way we can lock Amara away. And when the Mark… when it changes me, Angie, Dean, and I… we'll figure it out when we come to it. Like we always do."

Sam knew that they were both going to be pissed… and he understood why. They would never be able to remove the Mark of Cain from Sam unless they wanted to unleash the Darkness again, and, well… keeping her locked up was the whole point of this. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Chuck seriously.

"Let's do this." Sam nodded, cementing his decision.


	48. It's Okay, Gracie

It was late at night, Grace was in bed, Dean was out, meaning Sam and Angela _finally_ had some much-needed alone time. Sam and Angela were currently in bed, the sheet covering their torsos. Angela kissed Sam deeply, running her hands through his hair, when a tiny knock sounded.

Angela pulled away and let out a deep breath. She looked up at her husband and smiled lopsidedly. "Rain check?"

"Rain check," Sam sighed, slightly disappointed that their alone time had been cut short.

Angela got out of bed and swiftly pulled on her panties before she went to the dresser and put on one of Sam's old Stanford t-shirts. "Put some clothes on."

Angela walked toward the bedroom door as Sam quickly put on his boxers and a plain gray t-shirt. She opened the door to see their three-year-old daughter standing there, her bottom lip trembling.

"What's wrong, Gracie-girl?" Angela asked as she picked up the toddler.

"Bad dream." Grace sniffled.

"Well, that's no good," Sam walked over. "Wanna tell us what it was about, Peanut?"

"Scary monsters." Grace whimpered, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Well, good thing Daddy, Uncle Dean, and I get rid of monsters professionally." Angela rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly. "And your other uncle is an angel."

"We would _never_ let any monster get you, Peanut," Sam assured. "Do you wanna sleep in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?"

"Yes please," Grace replied.

"Okay," Angela nodded as she brought Grace over and lied her down on the bed.

Sam lied down next to his daughter and she immediately nestled closer to him. Angela smiled softly and lied down on the other side of her daughter.

"Sweet dreams, Gracie-girl," Angela whispered.

"Night-night," Grace mumbled, her eyes already drooping sleepily.

"We love you so much," Sam kissed his daughter's forehead.

Angela smiled softly and looked up at Sam. "I really want another baby, Sammy."

"Me, too." Sam agreed, a grin on his face. "Me, too, baby."


	49. It's Just a Spider

Angela was currently putting away Grace's clothes that she had just taken out of the dryer. They were currently in between hunts at the moment, so it gave Angela time to do stuff around the bunker. Meanwhile, Sam was in the library searching for any strange activities and Dean was on a supply run.

As Angela put away Grace's clothes, the toddler was playing with her dolls nearby.

"Mommy!" Grace exclaimed, a twinge of fear in her voice.

Angela immediately dropped the clothes she was holding and ran over to her daughter. "What's wrong, Gracie?"

"Spider," the toddler pointed to an unusually large arachnid.

Angela cringed as she stared at the spider, and she felt the irrational sense of fear bubble up inside of her.

"Sam!" Angela called out loudly.

After a few moments, Sam came running in with his gun at the ready. When he saw that there was no imminent threat, he looked at his wife in confusion.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

Angela swallowed nervously and nodded to the large spider. "There's, a—there's a, um, spider."

Sam's brows furrowed slightly. "A spider? Seriously?"

"Yes," Angela clenched her jaw slightly. "Sammy, you know I have a… _thing_ about spiders. Can you just get rid of it, please?"

Sam nodded and flicked the safety of his gun back on before putting it in the back of the waistband of his jeans. "Okay, yeah, I got it, baby."

Sam grabbed a tissue and picked up the spider before he left to go to the bathroom and flush it down the toilet. He came back into Grace's room and smiled at his wife and daughter.

"See?" he asked. "It's just a spider. It's gone."

Grace ran over to her father and hugged his leg. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank, Sam." Angela smiled sincerely.

"Of course. It's my job to protect my girls." Sam kissed Angela's cheek.


	50. Waking Up Next to You

Angela stirred a bit and started to feel herself waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked the sleep away. She rolled over and saw Sam looking down at her.

"Morning," she greeted, her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning," Sam smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"You're cute when you sleep," Sam replied with a shrug. "What can I say?"

Angela blushed slightly. "Only you could make watching someone sleep sound romantic."

"It's a gift." Sam laughed. "You wanna get out of bed?"

"Nah," Angela cuddled closer to Sam. "I just wanna stay in bed with you."

"Then that's what we'll do." Sam kissed her forehead. "And if Dean bothers us, he can shove it."

Angela laughed and kissed Sam softly. "Just so you know, you're cute when you sleep, too."

Sam laughed lightly. "I love you, Angie."

"I love you, too." Angela smiled softly.


	51. Disney Fever

"Daddy, you _gotta_ sing along," Grace told her father as Angela walked into her and Sam's shared room.

"I don't remember the words, Peanut." Sam attempted.

Angela leaned against the doorframe and scoffed lightly, getting Sam and Grace's attention. "Nice try, Sammy. But we watch _Frozen_ at least once a week."

"See? Daddy, please sing?" Grace batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, we love it when you sing, Sam." Angela smiled as she walked and sat down on the bed with Sam and Grace.

Sam got up and scooped Grace into his arms. _"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play."_

 _"I never see you anymore,"_ Angela chimed in. _"Come out the door, it's like you've gone away."_

Grace giggled happily as her parents sang. _"We used ta' be best buddies. An' now we're not."_

 _"I wish you would tell me why."_ Sam sang, spinning Grace around, causing happy screeches to erupt from the little girl.

"What's going on in here?" Dean chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe.

"We're singing _Frozen_ Unca Dean!" Grace exclaimed. "Sing with us?"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetheart, I—

"Come on, Dean," Angela urged.

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Dean sang deeply. _"It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Sam kissed Grace's forehead. _"Or ride our bike around the hall? I think some company is overdue…"_

 _"I've started talking ta' the pictures on the wall."_ Grace sang.

 _"It gets a little lonely,"_ Angela sang as she took Grace from Sam. _"All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by."_

 _"Please, I know you're in there,"_ Dean sang as he tickled Grace. _"People are asking where you've been,"_

 _"They say have courage."_ Sam sang. _"And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Please let me in."_

 _"We only have each other,"_ Angela sang. _"It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"_

 _"Do you want ta' build a snowman?"_ Grace sang, yawning slightly.

"You tired, sweet girl?" Angela asked softly.

"Yeah." Grace nodded, wrapping her arms around Angela's neck.

"Alright, I'll get you to bed." Angela nodded. "Say night-night to Daddy and Uncle Dean."

"Night-night." Grace waved to the brothers.

"Goodnight, Peanut." Sam kissed the top of Grace's head.

"Sleep well, Princess." Dean smiled.


	52. Gracie's 4th Birthday

Angela woke up to Grace climbing into bed with her. She knew today was going to be a difficult day… It was Grace's fourth birthday and the brothers were still missing. Angela and Castiel had been working day and night to try and find them, with Robert and Mary's help, of course.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Angela smiled at her now four-year-old daughter.

"Good morning Mommy!" Grace smiled. "Are Daddy and Unca Dean here?"

Angela's smile quickly fell at her daughter's question. "No, baby, they're… Uncle Cas and I are still trying to find them."

"But it's my birthday," Grace replied sadly. "Daddy and Unca Dean are _always_ here for my birthday."

Angela pulled Grace onto her lap. "I know, Gracie-girl, I'm sorry. They would be there if they could, I promise. But, we're still gonna have a good day, okay?"

"Okay." Grace nodded, a small pout on her face. "Can we still have birthday pancakes?"

"Of course," Angela promised. "We can make them right now, sweet-girl."

Angela stood up and adjusted Grace in her arms. She walked into the kitchen to see Castiel sitting at the kitchen table searching on his laptop.

"Good morning, Unca Cas!" Grace exclaimed, her happy mood quickly returning.

Castiel looked up and smiled softly. "Good morning, Grace. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Grace replied as Angela set her down. "Mommy's gonna make birthday pancakes." She added as she sat across from her uncle. "We do it every year."

"Well, your mom makes very good pancakes." Castiel smiled as he pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. "I have a gift for you. If it's okay with your mom, you can open it now."

Grace perked up at the sight of the little box. "Mommy, can I open it please?"

Angela smiled as she cooked. "You sure can, Gracie. It's your birthday, after all."

"Yay!" Grace squealed happily as Castiel handed her the box and she started opening it. "Ooh! It's pretty!"

"It's a silver bracelet," Castiel started. "And it has Enochian charms so that you'll be protected."

"Thank you, Unca Cas." Grace beamed. "Can you help me put it on please?"

Castiel nodded and helped Grace put on the bracelet as Angela came over with a platter of pancakes.

"That is a very nice gift that Uncle Cas gave you," Angela told her daughter. "You need to take really good care of it, okay?"

"I will! I _love_ it." Grace replied happily.

"All right," Angela started as she set the table. "Dig in. You too, Cas."

"Angela, you know—

"I know you don't _need_ to eat." Angela interrupted. "But, humor me today. Please?"

"For my birthday, Unca Cas? _Please?"_ Grace used her trademark puppy-dog-eyes that she inherited from her father.

Castiel paused for a moment and nodded. "Thank you for cooking, Angela."

Angela sat down next to Grace and kissing her temple. "Anything for the birthday girl. Happy birthday, sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Grace replied as she ate.


	53. Big Sister

"I'm nervous," Angela started as she and Sam walked toward Grace's room.

"You're nervous to tell our daughter that she's going to be a big sister?" Sam quirked a brow.

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed. "What if she thinks we don't love her enough? What if she thinks we're trying to replace her? What if—

"Baby," Sam stopped her. "You're overthinking it. She's going to be happy, I promise you."

"I'm just… I don't ever want Grace to question if she's loved." Angela murmured.

Sam's face softened and he hugged her tightly. "Angie, you are an _amazing_ mom. Grace knows that she's loved and she will forever know that she is loved. She will never, ever question if we love her. No matter what."

Angela nodded and pulled away. "Thank you, Sammy. Let's go tell our baby girl that she's gonna be a big sister."

Sam kissed Angela's forehead and opened Grace's bedroom door. "Hey, Peanut?"

Grace stopped playing with her dolls and turned to look at her parents. "Hi Daddy, hi Mommy."

"Can we come in, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Grace nodded.

Sam and Angela walked into the room and they each sat next to their daughter.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, Peanut." Sam smiled softly.

"Okay." Grace nodded. "Are we getting a puppy?"

"No," Sam chuckled.

"A kitty?" Grace asked curiously.

"No," Angela shook her head. "But, we do have _really_ exciting news, Gracie."

"You're going to be a big sister, Peanut," Sam revealed, earning a wide-eyed stare from the four-year-old. "Mommy has a baby in her belly."

"Really?" Grace asked, excitement lighting up her face.

"Yup," Angela nodded. "What do you think of that, Gracie-girl?"

"I'm so happy!" Grace exclaimed. "Am I gettin' a sister?"

"Possibly," Angela nodded. "Or you could be getting a baby brother. We won't know for a little while."

"I'm gonna be a big siblin' like Unca Dean," Grace noted with a smile.

"That's right, Peanut." Sam nodded, pulling her onto his lap.

"This is _better_ than a puppy. Or a kitty." Grace replied. "When is the baby gonna get here?"

"Well, it's gonna take about nine months," Angela answered. "The baby will grow in my belly, just like you did."

"That's so cool," Grace whispered in awe. "I can't wait to meet them."

"We're very happy to hear that." Sam smiled, glancing up at Angela. "We have to be careful with Mommy during this time, okay?"

"Okay." Grace nodded. "Can we play now?"

"Of course we can, Peanut," Sam replied, kissing her temple. "We'd love to."


	54. Gender Reveal

Angela rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and smiled brightly at Sam as they got ready to go to Angela's doctor's appointment. Angela was practically buzzing with excitement because today was finally the day that they would find out the sex of their baby.

"You ready, baby?" Sam asked his wife with a smile.

"More than ready," she answered. "I've been waiting since the moment I found out I was pregnant."

Sam opened their bedroom door, only to be met with Grace standing on the other side. She looked up at her father with the trademark puppy-dog-eyes that she had inherited from him. Sam's brows furrowed in concern and he picked Grace up easily.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" he asked worriedly.

"I wanna go with you and Mommy." Grace pouted.

"I know, Gracie," Angela walked over. "But you're gonna get to spend some quality time with Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas, and then Daddy and I will come home with a really big surprise."

"We'll be back before you know it, Peanut," Sam assured as he carried Grace to the main room, Angela following beside him. "And you love spending time with your uncles. Maybe you can give your Uncle Dean a makeover." He chuckled lightly.

"But you'll be back soon?" Grace asked.

"We'll be back so soon," Angela assured her daughter. "And we'll come back with your favorite ice cream."

Grace thought about it for a moment before she nodded and started wiggling in Sam's arms. "'Kay. I wanna see if Unca Dean and Unca Cas wanna have a tea party."

Sam kissed Grace's temple and set her down. "I'm sure they'd love that. We love you so much, Peanut."

"I love you, too." Grace smiled at her parents.

"Be good for your uncles, okay, sweet-girl?" Angela leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "We'll be back before you know it."

"'Kay, Mommy." Grace hugged her quickly before she ran off to find her uncles.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked into the doctor's office and checked in before they sat down in the waiting room.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna find out, Sammy." Angela grinned at her husband.

"I know," he squeezed her hand lightly. "Just a little bit more waiting and—

"Mrs. Winchester?" the doctor opened the door.

Sam and Angela stood up and followed the doctor down the hall and into one of the examination rooms.

"How are you two doing today?" the doctor asked as Angela lied down on the exam table.

"We're doing pretty well," Angela answered as she lifted up her shirt to expose her pregnant belly. "We're excited."

"As you should be," the doctor smiled as she set up the machine. "Today you're going to find out the sex of your baby, correct?"

"That's right." Sam nodded.

"All right, the gel is gonna be a little cold," the doctor warned before she squirted the gel onto Angela's abdomen.

"Ooh, that is cold." Angela chuckled.

"All right, so far baby looks very healthy…" the doctor commented as she moved the probe along Angela's abdomen. "And it looks like… Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," she smiled at the couple. "You're expecting a baby boy."

"Really?" Angela beamed excitedly.

"That's amazing." Sam looked at Angela. "We're having a baby boy."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked into the bunker and, Angela was carrying a freshly baked pie that they had picked up from the grocery store.

"We're home!" Sam called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Grace ran in with Dean and Castiel following behind.

"How'd the appointment go, kiddo?" Dean asked. "Ooh, is that pie?"

"It went really, really well." Angela smiled. "And yes, but it's a special pie. When we cut into it, if it's cherry pie, the baby is a girl, and if it's blueberry pie, the baby is a boy."

Grace jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we cut it now, Mommy?"

"We sure can." Angela nodded. "Why don't you help Daddy with getting plates and forks?"

"Okay!" Grace replied as she grabbed Sam's hand and they walked toward the kitchen.

Angela set the pie on the map table as Sam and Grace returned with plates and silverware. Grace gripped the edge of the table and looked at the pie, excitement visible in her eyes.

"Peanut, do you wanna help Mommy cut the pie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

Sam lifted her up and Grace gripped the knife with one hand and Angela started cutting the pie. Angela put the piece of pie on one of the plates and Grace eagerly looked at the filling.

"It's blueberry!" she exclaimed.

"Me and Cas are gonna have a nephew?" Dean asked with a large smile on his face.

"Yep." Angela nodded. "Sammy and I are expecting a baby boy."

"I'm gonna have a brother!" Grace shouted happily as she jumped up and down.

"Congrats, guys." Dean hugged Angela and then Sam.

"This is very exciting news." Castiel hugged Angela and then Sam.

"All right everybody, let's dig in!" Angela clapped her hands together.


	55. Makeover

Tonight, Sam and Angela were finally supposed to go on a date night while Castiel and Dean were going to look after Grace. Angela frowned in confusion when she couldn't find the little makeup that she owned.

"I always leave it in our bedroom…" she muttered to herself as she searched high and low.

"What're you looking for, baby?" Sam asked as he walked into their shared bedroom.

"My makeup," she huffed in frustration. "I was gonna put a little on for our date tonight and I can't find it."

"Well, one, you don't need makeup." Sam leaned down and kissed his wife softly. "And two, I have a hunch as to where it's gone."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sam Winchester," Angela smirked. "And all right, where do you think it went?"

Sam took Angela's hand and led her down the hallway to Grace's room. Sam knocked on the door, and he heard quick shuffling coming from the other side.

"Peanut?" Sam asked. "Mommy and I are gonna come in."

Sam opened the door and almost burst out laughing right then and there. Castiel sat on the floor across from Grace, with makeup all over his face.

"Cas, w-what happened?" Angela smiled, stifling a giggle.

"Gracie said she wanted to give me a makeover," Castiel replied seriously.

"Gracie," Sam started as seriously as he could while he and Angela walked into her room. "Did you take Mommy's makeup without asking?"

Grace bit her lip slightly and batted her eyelashes at her father. "Yes…"

"Grace, you can't take other people's things without asking." Angela lectured lightly. "That's not very nice."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." The four-year-old hugged her mother. "I just wanted to make Unca Cas look really pretty!"

"Well, you definitely succeeded." Angela chuckled.

"Dean's gonna lose it if he sees this." Sam laughed.

"I wanna do Unca Dean's makeup!" Grace exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe some other time," Angela replied. "After I buy you some makeup so you can play pretend."

"Thank you, Mommy." Grace smiled. "I'm sorry for taking your makeup."

"It's okay, sweet girl." Angela leaned down and kissed her cheek. "But I do have to get some makeup wipes so Uncle Cas can clean his face, okay?"

"'Kay, Mommy," Grace replied as she walked and picked up her mother's makeup. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sweetie." Angela smiled. "Daddy and I are gonna be gone for a little bit, but we'll be back before you know it."

"We love you, Peanut." Sam ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I love you too!"


	56. Trick-or-Treating

_October, 31st_

Sam was never one for Halloween, seeing as every single day of his life was like Halloween. Angela was always more in favor of the holidays than he was, and it was sweet, he loved that about her. The fact that she still found the beauty in celebrating holidays with the way they lived amazed him. But he wasn't one-hundred-percent comfortable with the idea of Grace trick-or-treating. Anything could be out there, for God's sake!

"All right," Angela walked into the bunker's library. "Gracie _insists_ that she's putting the finishing touches on her costume, and she'll be right out."

"Do we have to let her go trick-or-treating?" Sam asked. "I mean, can't we just give her some candy? She's four, maybe it can wait a few years."

"Sammy, we promised her that she could go trick-or-treating this year." Angela folded her arms across her chest. "We're not backing out."

"Angie, we don't know what could be out there tonight," Sam argued, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, those puppy dog eyes are _not_ going to work tonight, Winchester," Angela replied sternly. "We're keeping our promise. We'll stay out for an hour at most, and then we'll come back."

Sam was about to respond when Grace walked into the library wearing the most adorable bumblebee costume.

"Look Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm a bee."

Sam's heart practically melted when he saw his daughter. She was so happy and excited; how could he even think about wiping that smile off of her face? Sam walked towards his daughter and picked her up easily.

"You are the _cutest_ little honeybee I've ever seen." Sam beamed.

"You ready to get some candy, sweet girl?" Angela smiled.

"Yeah!" Grace clapped her hands together excitedly.

~/~\~

Luckily, Dean had let them borrow the Impala so that they could drive to a nearby neighborhood. Sam held Angela's hand as they walked behind Grace, who was carrying her candy bucket. The chilly October weather nipped at them as they walked and Angela moved closer to Sam. He was like a living furnace, he was so warm.

"You seem to have changed your mind," Angela whispered with a smirk.

"She's having fun." Sam smiled softly as he watched his daughter knock on someone's door. "I couldn't dream of taking that away from her."

"I get it, Sam, you worry sometimes. I get worried, too." Angela replied. "But she has us to protect her. We'll make sure nothing ever happens to her."

"Mommy!" Grace ran over. "I got a Twix!"

"Be careful," Sam chuckled. "Those are Mommy's favorite."

Grace yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily. "I'm tired."

Sam picked up Grace and kissed her temple. "You think you got enough candy? You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Grace yawned again.

~/~\~

The Impala pulled into the garage and Sam lifted Grace carefully out of her car seat. Angela grabbed the half-full candy bucket and leaned up to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Thank you for taking her out with me tonight," Angela said sincerely. "I love you."

Sam smiled and kissed his wife deeply. "I'm sorry I get so overprotective. I love you too, Angie."


	57. What to do About School?

Sam and Angela were sitting in the bunker's library. Sam was reading one of the many books from the vast library while Angela was researching something on her laptop.

"Sam?" Angela broke the silence.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What are we gonna do about school for Grace?" Angela asked, bringing up a topic that they honestly hadn't thought about quite yet. "I mean, she's supposed to be going into kindergarten next year."

Sam pursed his lips tightly and closed his book. "Hm. Well, we don't even have an official address, so we can't exactly register the bunker as our place of residence."

"And we're absolutely not buying a house just to use it for its address," Angela added. "And we're not even home the majority of the time because we're always hunting… But I want her to be able to meet other kids, make friends."

Sam ran a hand through his long hair and thought for a few moments. "I mean, we could home school her during elementary school, and once she gets a little older, we can enroll her in public school."

"Yeah, I guess," Angela muttered, clearly stressed over the situation. "I just want her to have some sense of normalcy."

"I know, baby." Sam nodded. "We'll figure it out. Next year, we'll home school her, and we'll take it from there. I don't want you to stress too much about it, Angie. I can guarantee she's going to get her education."

"You don't think we'll be depriving her of social interaction?" Angela's brows furrowed in concern.

Sam understood why Angela was so stressed over their situation. He wanted to make sure that Grace could have as normal a life as possible, but at the same time, they needed to be practical.

"Baby, she's already a social butterfly." Sam laughed. "She'll be okay, Angie."

Angela looked up at Sam and her eyes softened. He always knew how to ease her worries about motherhood. A lot of the time, she felt so insecure about her parenting abilities, and Sam was always there to reassure her.

"Thank you, Sammy. I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam leaned across the table and pecked her lips.


	58. Telling Dean

Sam, Grace, and Angela stood outside of Dean's bedroom door. Grace was holding a little gift back that had a little onesie in it that said, ' _You're Being Promoted to Uncle (again)!'_ Grace was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, Gracie," Angela whispered. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." Grace nodded enthusiastically.

Sam beamed and knocked on Dean's door. "Dean! You decent?"

On the other side of the door, there were some shuffling noises. A few moments later, Dean opened the door and his brows furrowed together.

"What's up, Sammy?" he grunted.

"Gracie has something she wants to give you." Sam nudged his daughter.

Dean grew even more confused. Why would he be getting a gift today? It sure as hell wasn't Christmas, and it wasn't his birthday.

"A gift?" Dean quirked a brow curiously.

"Yeah!" Grace offered the gift back to Dean. "You can open it right now!"

"Thank you, princess," Dean replied as he took the bag. "Can you tell me why you're giving me a gift?"

"It's a surprise." Grace smiled.

"Hmm." Dean hummed in response. He rummaged through the tissue paper and took out the onesie and he held it up so he could read it. "You're being promoted to uncle… again." He read aloud and his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Angela nodded, a grin spreading across her face. "I'm pregnant. Sammy and I are having another baby."

"I'm gonna have a siblin'!" Grace jumped up and down happily.

Dean hugged Angela tightly and kissed her temple. "Congratulations, sweetheart. You too, Sammy." He smiled a genuine smile at his brother.

"Thanks, Dean," Angela replied, pressing an innocent kiss to his cheek.

"You know this means you have to learn how to be an older sibling, right Gracie?" Dean looked down at his niece.

"I'm _so_ excited to be a big sister," Grace replied happily.

"Yeah, being a big sibling is really cool. I can show you the ropes." Dean winked.

"Thank you, Unca Dean," Grace hugged him.

Sam and Angela smiled at each other, basking in this moment. These kinds of moments were few and far between in their lives, and they wanted to relish it for as long as possible.


	59. Tantrum

Angela was packing up a bag for Grace. They were going on what seemed like it would be a rough case, so she and Sam asked Jody to babysit, which they were always thankful for.

"Gracie, what do you wanna take to Auntie Jody's?" Angela asked the four-year-old.

"I don't wanna go to Auntie Jody's." Grace pouted from her spot on her bed.

Angela's brows furrowed in confusion and she turned to look at her daughter. "Gracie, you love going to Auntie Jody's. You get to see Alex and Claire; you always have fun."

Grace folded her tiny arms across her chest and continued pouting. "I wanna go on the case with you, Daddy, an' Unca Dean."

Angela sighed deeply. She knew how it felt; her dad would usually bring her to a hunter friend when she was about Grace's age. She loved going to that hunter friend's home, but sometimes she just wanted to stay with her dad.

"Gracie, this case is going to be really dangerous," Angela started gently. "We just want to make sure that you're safe, sweet girl."

Tears welled up in Grace's eyes and she shook her head. "But I'll miss you!"

"I know, honey," Angela went and sat next to her daughter. "We'll miss you, too. So, so much. But the case will hopefully only take a few days and then we'll pick you up before you know it."

Grace sniffled and fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. "Please let me come with you!" she blubbered loudly.

It was at that moment that Sam came in, his brows furrowed in concern. He went and sat on Grace's other side and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" he cooed softly.

"I wanna go on the case!" Grace cried, burying her face in Sam's arm.

Sam looked at Angela, silently asking what brought this on. Angela just shrugged slightly, still confused as to what exactly was making Grace so upset.

"Peanut," Sam looked down at his daughter. "Why do you wanna go on the case?"

Grace looked up at Sam with her puppy dog eyes. "I'm gonna miss you guys. A-and w-what if you don't come back?"

Both Sam and Angela's eyes softened. They completely understood Grace's worry, they've had the exact same worries before. While Grace didn't understand the explicit details of their job, she was getting old enough to know the gist of it.

"Gracie, why do you think we wouldn't come back?" Angela whispered.

"B-because, monsters can hurt you." Grace sniffled, wiping away her tears.

"Honey, monsters might hurt us sometimes, but we'll come back," Angela assured Grace. "We'll come back to you, honey."

"Promise?" Grace asked.

Sam pursed his lips slightly, trying to find a way to word his next sentence. He knew they could never promise something like that with the lives they live. But he couldn't plant the seed in his daughter's head that they could die, that would make her even more upset—understandably.

"Peanut," Sam started carefully. "Our job is dangerous. But we promise that we will always try our absolute hardest to come back. We may be a little hurt sometimes, sometimes we may be really hurt. Plus, I happen to know that Jody has a little surprise waiting for you at her house."

"Really?" Grace asked with a little hiccup.

"Yep," Sam nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It's okay to be a little worried, Peanut. I worry about Mommy, you, Uncle Dean, and Uncle Cas."

"What helps you not be worried?" Grace asked softly.

"Talking to Mommy definitely helps," Sam answered. "Sometimes I just try to relax. And of course, playing with you helps."

"You know you can always talk to us, right Gracie?" Angela asked.

Grace nodded and moved to hug Angela. "I know. Love you."

"We love you more than anything, Peanut." Sam moved to hug both Angela and Grace.


	60. Tea Party

Angela prowled the halls of the bunker, trying to find Sam and Dean. The Impala was in the garage, so unless Sam was on a jog, they both had to be home. Every weekend, Angela tried to do all of their laundry and she was looking to collect their dirty clothes.

"Sam? Dean?" she called out, to no avail.

Angela huffed in frustration when she got no response from the brothers. She was about to put off doing laundry when she heard a commotion coming from Grace's room. She curiously edged closer to her daughter's room and opened the door to see what was going on. She struggled to hold in her laughter when she saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel all dolled up and wearing tutus while having a tea party with Grace.

"What is going on here?" Angela asked with a large smile gracing her face.

"We're having a tea party, Mommy," Grace answered.

"It's a very important event," Castiel added seriously, causing a giggle to slip from Angela's lips.

"Dean, are you wearing lip gloss?" Angela's lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Like I was going to win that battle with Gracie," Dean muttered.

"Right." Angela nodded as she walked fully into the room. "Gracie, is it okay if I join your tea party?"

"Yeah, Mommy," Grace got up and grabbed another tutu. "You have to wear this."

"Of course, sweet girl." Angela smiled as she took the tutu and slipped it over her jeans. "Thank you, Gracie."

"You're welcome." Grace smiled as she grabbed her mother's hand. "You can sit next to Daddy."

Angela sat next to Sam while Grace went back to her spot in between Dean and Castiel. Grace poured 'tea,' which in reality, was just water, into Angela's teacup.

"Thank you, Grace," Angela told her daughter sincerely.

Angela took a sip from her teacup and turned to kiss Sam's cheek softly. "You look very cute in your tutu, Sammy."

A soft, loving smile glided over Sam's lips. "You look cuter."

"You guys are gross." Dean snorted slightly.

Angela just looked at Dean and stuck her tongue out at him in response. He rolled his eyes dramatically, and a smirked crossed his face.

"Kissing is icky," Grace commented.

"Yes, no kissing until you're like… 30," Dean told his niece.

Angela smiled softly and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Angela was content knowing that Grace had three of the most devoted men in the universe to protect and encourage her.

"What'ch'ya thinkin' about?" Sam whispered.

"I'm just really happy." Angela smiled up at Sam.


	61. Research

Sam sat at the table in the bunker's library with Grace on his lap. He had a book about Nephilim open on the table and Grace was 'helping' him research.

"Wha's that word?" she pointed.

"Nephilim," Sam answered. "That's what Jack is. It means he's half-angel and half-human."

"So he's kinda like Unca Cas?"

"Sort of." Sam nodded. "His father is an archangel, so he might be a little more powerful."

"And what are you looking for?" Grace looked up at her father curiously.

"What do you mean, Peanut?"

"Why are we researching?" Grace questioned.

"Well," Sam started. "I want to know how to help Jack manage his powers. He doesn't have them under control quite yet, and we don't want him to accidentally hurt anybody."

"I like Jack. He's fun." Grace smiled.

"Yeah? Have you guys been hanging out?"

"Mmhmm." Grace hummed. "We have tea parties, we play with dolls, um… we watch TV. It's fun."

"That's good," Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Grace's head.

Suddenly, the front door opened loudly and Angela walked down the stairs with a few grocery bags. Grace immediately squirmed off of Sam's lap and ran over to Angela.

"Mommy!" Grace exclaimed, ambushing her mother with a hug.

"Grace," Sam followed her. "We have to be careful with Mommy. She's carrying groceries and your baby brother is in her belly."

"Sorry," Grace apologized as she pulled away.

"It's okay, sweet girl," Angela assured. "What have you two been up to?"

"Researching," Grace answered.

"Oh yeah?" Angela smiled as Sam took the grocery bags from her. "What have you and Daddy been researching?"

"N-nep… Daddy, wha's that word again?" Grace looked up at Sam.

"Nephilim." He told her, smiling softly.

"Yeah. We've been researching that." Grace looked back at Angela. "That's what Jack is."

"Wow! You sure are learning a lot, Gracie." Angela beamed. "How about you guys take a break and I can whip up some dinner?"

"Daddy, can we take a break?"

"We sure can, Peanut." Sam picked her up. "How about we help Mommy with dinner?"

"Okay!" Grace exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "But then we can research again, right?"

"Definitely." Sam smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.


	62. No Pets, Gracie

Sam and Angela were lying in bed together, their legs tangled together under the covers. Sam carded his fingers through Angela's hair, and she nuzzled her face into his neck. Suddenly, they heard a tiny knock on their door.

"Gracie-girl, is that you?" Angela called out.

"Uh-huh." She replied from the other side of the door.

"You can come in, Peanut," Sam told his daughter.

The door creaked open and Grace walked in carrying her blanket. She pulled herself up onto Sam and Angela's bed.

"What's up, Gracie?" Angela sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

Grace batted her eyelashes at her parents and smiled. "May we please get a pet?"

"What?" Sam's brows shot up at his daughter's request.

"Can we get a pet?" she repeated sweetly. "Like a dog or a kitty?"

Sam and Angela looked at each other for a moment before they turned their attention back to Grace.

"Honey," Sam pursed his lips, trying to word this carefully. "Having a pet is a really big responsibility. We'd have to be at home a lot more, and with our work… I don't think it's possible."

"And it wouldn't be fair to the dog or cat to have to be alone a lot," Angela added gently. "Pets need a lot of attention, and I don't think we'd be able to give them enough. We're sorry, sweetie."

Grace jutted her lip into a pout and was silent for a few moments. "It's okay, I just wanted to ask."

"Maybe when you're a little bit older we can think about it," Sam offered.

"Really?" Grace asked hopefully.

Angela nodded. "But your Uncle Dean is allergic to cats, so we might have to work on convincing him to get a dog."

"Yay!" Grace flung herself in between her parents. "I can't wait to get older."

"Hey," Sam poked her side with a smile. "Don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Grace hugged him. "I promise."


	63. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Thanksgiving drabble for today~   
> If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a fun and safe holiday!

_November 28 th, 2013_

Angela pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before she put the turkey into the oven. This was Grace’s first Thanksgiving and their first Thanksgiving in the bunker, so she wanted to go all out. She had woken up at the crack of dawn to get a head start on cooking.

As she took off her apron, Sam walked into the kitchen and looked around at the nicely prepared side dishes.

“Baby?” Sam asked. “What’s all this?”

“Thanksgiving dinner,” Angela replied. “Did you forget the day or something?”

“No, I-I know it’s Thanksgiving, I’m… I’m just confused,” Sam started. “We never really do a big Thanksgiving dinner.”

“I know,” Angela shrugged weakly. “But this is the first year that we’ve had a real home, a-and it’s Gracie’s first Thanksgiving. I just want it to be special.”

Sam’s eyes softened and a smile crossed his face. He loved that despite being a hunter and everything she had gone through; Angela could still find time to celebrate and appreciate the holidays.

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” Sam walked closer to her and rested his hands on her hips.

“I wanted to,” Angela replied softly. “I wanted us to feel… _normal_ for once. Is it… too much?”

“No,” Sam replied quickly. “No, it’s not too much. It’s amazing, _you’re_ amazing, Angie. Is there anything that Dean and I can do to help?”

“Um, can you have Dean set the table please?” Angela asked. “And would you be able to get Gracie dressed? I bought her this really cute onesie; it says ‘gobble till you wobble.’”

“I love you,” Sam leaned down and kissed Angela softly. “And definitely. I can do that.”

“I love you, too.” Angela beamed.

“I’m _so_ thankful for you, Angie,” Sam told his wife. “I’m thankful that you married me, I’m thankful that you brought our daughter into this world, I’m just… no words can accurately express just how thankful I am.”

Angela stood on her toes and kissed Sam deeply, holding his face in her hands. “I’m beyond thankful for you too, Sammy. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Angie,” Sam whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips.


	64. Innocent Crush

It was a warm spring day, a perfect day for Sam and Angela to take the kids to a nearby park. The park was small and relatively quiet, which was good. Henry was only about 9-months-old and seemed pretty sensitive to overly loud sounds. Sam and Angela sat on one of the park benches while Henry was curled up on his mother’s lap.

The moment that they arrived at the park, Grace practically sprinted to the jungle gym, more than excited to be around kids her own age. She adored having a little brother, but he couldn’t exactly play with her a ton at this age.

As Grace played, a boy who was about her age came over to her and asked if he could play with her. Being the inviting little girl that she was, Grace immediately said yes.

“Aw,” Angela smiled as she watched Grace and the little boy play. “Sammy, it looks like Gracie made a friend.”

Sam looked up and caught sight of his daughter playing with the little boy. Obviously, he was happy that she had made a friend, but there was a part of him that immediately felt overprotective. Grace was his baby girl, and she always would be, that would never change.

“Sam?” Angela asked, breaking Sam from his thoughts.

Sam cleared his throat and smiled slightly. “Yeah, that’s good. That she’s making friends.”

“I know that look,” Angela gave her husband a knowing look. “They’re _five_ , Sam. There’s no need for you to get all overprotective.”

“I… she’s too young for boys.” Sam defended.

“She probably thinks boys still have cooties.” Angela snorted.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam raised his brows. “Look.”

Sam and Angela looked over and saw the little boy handing Grace a flower that he had plucked from the ground. Grace smiled and gave the boy an innocent peck on the cheek.

“Oh, Sam,” Angela rolled her eyes, stifling her laughter. “If anything, it’s an innocent little crush. She’ll think nothing of it in an hour. It’s harmless, Sam.”

Sam knew Angela was right, he had no reason to be getting this overprotective. What he really feared was that his little girl was growing up and that time was flying by much too quickly for Sam’s liking.

Grace walked over to her parents, holding hands with the little boy. He seemed shy, mostly looking at the ground as they walked.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Grace exclaimed.

“Hey sweet-girl,” Angela smiled softly at her daughter. “Who’s your friend?”

“Liam,” Grace answered. “And he’s my _boyfriend_ , Mommy.”

“Boyfriend?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and Angela had to stop herself from laughing. “Gracie, you’re too young for a boyfriend.”

“Daddy, I’m a big girl.” Grace corrected her father. “We’re gonna say hi to Liam’s mom. She’s over there.” Grace pointed to a nearby bench.

“Okay,” Angela nodded. “We’re probably gonna head home in about 20 minutes, okay?”

“Kay, Mommy.” Grace nodded as she and Liam walked over to the other bench.

“You okay, Sammy?” Angela asked her husband, who was practically frozen in shock.

“She… Angie, she’s my baby girl.” Sam stared at his wife with wide eyes. “She’s not allowed to grow up so fast.”

“Mm, I know, baby.” Angela pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips. “But you’ll _always_ be her number one guy. I know for a fact that she’ll ask you to play princess with her later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be a cute drabble~  
> If you have any Snapshots requests, feel free to send them in!! :))


	65. Bachelor Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a (really) short drabble for tonight~   
> There was a chapter in The Broken World where Dean offhandedly mentioned Sam's bachelor party, so I figured I'd write a cute bro moment :)

“Sam, you’re getting _married_ , man,” Dean started with an enthused smile on his face. “This calls for a celebration, a _bachelor party_.”

“Dude,” Sam laughed lightly. “No offense, but whatever your idea of a bachelor party is, I’ll pass.”

Dean scoffed in defense. “My ideas are amazing. We could go to the strip club up the road, get you a lap dance,” he waggled his eyebrows and smirked at his younger brother.

“Dean, I don’t want a lap dance,” Sam sighed. “I don’t even really want a bachelor party, but I appreciate the thought.”

“Sammy,” Dean started using his best ‘big brother voice.’ “A bachelor party is like a rite of passage.”

“I don’t want to ogle random women the night before I marry Angie,” Sam replied. “Look, if you wanna get a beer or something, I’m down for that. I don’t want or need anything crazy. Plus, what, are we just gonna ditch Angie? She can’t exactly have a bachelorette party.”

Dean sighed heavily; he knew his brother. He should have known that Sam wouldn’t want to go to a strip club. And Sam was right, it wouldn’t really be cool to leave Angela alone the night before her wedding.

“Okay,” Dean started. “How ‘bout this? Call Angie up, tell her to shag ass back here, and I’ll treat you guys to a beer. Sound good?”

Sam cracked a smile and nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and smiled proudly. “Congratulations, baby brother. You only get married once.”


	66. Mama's Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted in a while, so here's a little something~

_2019_

Angela was off on a hunt with Jody and Donna, leaving Sam and Dean alone with the kids. Grace was fine, the now six-year-old was off playing with her Barbies and playing dress-up. However, Henry was a different story. He was at the height of the infamous ‘terrible twos,’ and that was mixed with the fact that he was a total momma’s boy.

Sam was currently trying to calm down his son, who was throwing another tantrum. This time it was because Angela couldn’t put him to bed for nap time.

“I want Mommy!” Henry practically screeched as tears streamed down his face.

Sam sighed heavily, trying desperately not to lose his patience. “Henry, buddy, Mommy will be home in just a few days.”

Henry pouted and rubbed his eyes with his pudgy hands. “But I wan’ her home _now_. I wan’ a story.”

“Buddy, I can read you a story,” Sam promised.

Henry shook his head and plopped down on his bottom. “Want Mommy to.”

“Henry,” Sam pursed his lips. “Mommy is working right now. Is it okay if I read you a story this time? Or would you like Uncle Dean to read you a story?”

“No tank you.” Henry sniffled as he wiped his tears away. “Can we call Mommy?”

Sam figured Angela was probably researching with Jody and Donna, so it wouldn’t be a bad time to call her. Sam couldn’t lie, he hated that he couldn’t calm Henry down by himself. He felt like he was failing as a parent.

“Yeah, buddy, we can call her.” Sam nodded as he sat across from his son.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Angela’s number so that he could FaceTime her. He waited a few moments before her face popped up on the screen.

 _“Hey, baby!”_ Angela’s voice rang through. _“Miss me already?”_

“You know it,” Sam smiled. “But, I have someone here who really wants to talk to you. C’mere, buddy.”

Henry crawled into his father’s lap and sniffled slightly. “Mommy?”

 _“Hey, bubba.”_ Angela cooed. _“What’s wrong, honey?”_ she asked, noticing the tear tracks on his chubby cheeks.

“I miss you, Mommy,” Henry mumbled.

 _“Oh, bubba, I miss you too. So much.”_ Angela replied. _“But I’ll be home before you know it. Plus, don’t you like spending time with Daddy and Uncle Dean?”_

“Yeah.” Henry nodded. “I just wan’ you home.”

 _“I know, honey,”_ Angela replied. _“I’ll be home soon. But you can always ask Daddy to call me.”_

“Really?” Henry perked up.

_“Of course, bubba.”_

“Tank you.” Henry smiled softly. “I love you, Mommy.”

 _“I love you too, Henry. Be good.”_ Angela replied, blowing her son a kiss.

“Imma go play with Gracie,” Henry replied. “Tank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, buddy.” Sam smiled at his son before the toddler started waddling towards Grace’s room. “Thank you, baby. I know you have to be busy researching.”

 _“I always gotta make time for my boys,”_ Angela replied. _“He’ll grow out of this soon, Sammy. He’s just not used to me being gone.”_

“I know,” Sam agreed. “It just…” he pursed his lips. “It makes me feel like I’m failing.”

 _“Sam Winchester,”_ Angela started firmly. _“You are not failing. You’re an amazing dad. Henry just… he’s attached.”_

“Thanks.” Sam smiled softly. “I love you, baby. Stay safe.”

 _“I love you, too.”_ Angela beamed. _“I’ll be home soon.”_


End file.
